Camp Rock Rockin Again!
by BecomeAliveAgain
Summary: When mitchie and shane come back can they reconnect even after mitchie gets mad at shane for not keeping his promises. Smitchie mabe some Naitlyn and definetlly some Jason/Ella. Rate T just in case.
1. Shane you lied to me!

"Mitchie

"Mitchie!" Mitchie had heard that voice before and didn't want to listen. But she turned around and sure enough there was the Shane Grey! Back at Camp Rock for his second year of instructing. She quickly turned around and started walking faster. When she heard Shane again, "Mitchie?"

"What Shane?" I was a bit frustrated and said this a little too bitterly.

"Are you already mad at me, Mitchie?" Shane asked running up to Mitchie.

"Umm," Mitchie pretended to think tapping her chin, "Yes," she finished simply.

"Umm Why?"

"You lied to me Shane you broke your promise… no you broke BOTH of your promises. We never went on that canoe ride you promised. And you never ONCE contacted me in a YEAR Shane."

"I know Mitchie and I'm really sorry-

"Sorry? You think sorry is going to help you? You know after three weeks of not hearing from you. I was so broken that I cried myself to sleep for a whole week. CRYED Shane CRYED. My mom was completely right about you. I fell into the pit to far and I couldn't get out. You know Shane I actually thought I liked you. For about I don't know a YEAR! I didn't think you would do something like this."

"Mitchie I'm sorry I really am," Mitchie was crying now he stepped closer to her to wipe of her tears. But she pulled away. "I like you I really do."

"Really because if I thought that ever DATING Shane Grey would be fun. I never thought he wouldn't contact me. So like when you have girlfriends do you not talk to them either? Because if so I see why you are always single."

"Mitchie listen I know you are mad but please let me explain." Mitchie could see that he was really trying to help so she caved very easily and just nodded. "Mitchie I like you… a lot really."

"I still like you too I'm just hurt."

"And I understand that. Mitchie but I tried to call you once a month but for some reason it always said 'I'm sorry this line has been disconnected' and then when I wrote I always got it back I obviously didn't have your right address and I'm sorry Mitch. But I didn't know of any other way to talk to you. You didn't give me you email."

"Really Shane?"

"Yes. And I would be so mad that I couldn't talk to you. I tried throwing an 'I miss Mitchie' hissy fit. But for some reason it didn't work." Mitchie really was crying this time and when Shane tried again to wipe her tears she pulled away only slightly but she still let him.

"What about the canoe?"

"We had to leave right after final jam. Unexpectedly of course. And they wouldn't even let me say good-bye to you." Shane cupped Mitchie's face and he looked in her eyes, "Man, I love those eyes. So pretty and... Brown. Mitchie I've never felt this way about any one ever."

"You better just be happy I didn't get so mad that I hated you." Mitchie laughed so did Shane.

"You know what you are right. How about tonight I thank you for that with the canoe ride?"

Mitchie smiled and nodded. "Tonight at the lake how about 6ish?"

"6ish it is," Shane said letting go of her face, "I'll see you then!" then he just walked off.

Mitchie had mumbled a 'you bet you will' under her breath. That surprisingly Shane heard all he could do was smile.


	2. THE TESS TALK!

Hey Guys Thanks for the reviews keep it up

**Hey Guys Thanks for the reviews keep it up. Well here's the second Chapter.**

Mitchie thought this would be the best year of Camp Rock that she will ever have. She had the perfect cabin. With Caitlyn, Lola, Ella, AND Peggy. They had the biggest cabin so they could fit 5 people in it. IT was amazing. And even better no kitchen duty. She loved cooking with her mom but she just didn't like wasting her time doing it. Especially when you have the cutest boy ob _the_ planet earth waiting for _you_ to go on a canoe ride with!

_Okay calm down Mitchie he's just a guy. YA the CUTEST guy EVER!! If something bad happens again this year. Where either I get mad at him or he gets mad at me I don't know what I'll do because I already feel like he's going to let me back in. like I'm REALLY gonna get to be close to him. And if something happens again I don't know if he'll EVER let me get close to him again. Because I'm sure to him it feels like I get close and build up out trust in each other and then BAM I squash it. But what he doesn't know is how it feels to be only the other side of the problem. I felt so bad for lying to him. I should have just told him! I am so stupid-_

"Mitchie I know that you think that you he is still mad at you and that you think you are so stupid just because you lied to him. Which you AREN'T stupid Mitchie. And EVERONE lies once in a while. If he says to you ever that he's never lied then ditch him because he is a really big liar if he says that and I don't want you to get hurt again this year Mitch," Caitlyn said.

"Mitch you need to listen to Cait. She's right if he lies to you then he's not worth it." Lola agreed.

"You guys he's not going to lie to me. He says that he really likes me."

"Okay just be careful Mitch."

"I will"

Mitchie had 1 hour before she had to go meet Shane. When she got a text from Shane.

_Mitchie,_

_Don't go get dinner. I'm gonna do something special for you. JUST FOR YOU!_

_ Shane_

UMM ok so Mitchie _was _going to go have dinner. But I guess not. SO what to do at a camp of music where there's a lake. Hmmm. Mitchie picked up her guitar and started strumming randomly. She started humming I Gotta Find You. She loved that song. She did believe that Shane had written that song for her with out even knowing it. At times she still couldn't believe she was the girl with the voice. IT was the best thing that had ever happened to her. SO Mitchie decided to go outside and take a walk. When she got outside she decided she would walk over Tess' cabin for some odd reason. She just started walking and Tess was outside with a notebook on her lap and a pencil in her hand. She seemed confused.

"Hey Tess whatcha doin?"

"I'm trying to write a song for final jam. But nothings coming to mind. Who knew when you were nice that songs would be harder to write?" Mitchie sat down next to Tess. Tess looked at her oddly. She thought she hated her, "What are you doing don't you hate me?"

"I don't know I haven't gotten a chance to get to know you. But about the song. Just first write down what you are feeling. Like I think you are feeling lonely since no one has given you a second chance. You've changed Tess I can tell that. First just write down your feelings not in lyric form just write a list. Then make it into the lyrics. When you were stuck up you always would write about either not getting the guy you wanted or me way cooler than everyone else. That's how you felt. But I think you have found out that there is more to life than boys. And you also felt empty inside without your mom ever really being there for you. Maybe you should write a song about that sort of thing. Or a song about how much you've changed. Oh and it helps you to think more if your hands are moving. So like draw something in the corner of your paper and it will help you think-

"Mitchie? Why are you talking to Tess?" Shane asked. Mitchie glared at him.

"She's changed if you talked to her you would find that out. Im just trying to help her find out what to write her final jam song about," Mitchie turned to Tess, "Hey I gotta go but if you need help you know where to find me." Mitchie stood up with the help of Shane's hand. Mitchie started walking off when she heard Tess call out," Mitchie?"

"Ya?"

"Thanks you helped me a lot!"

"Any time Tess!" She waved once more and said another good bye and kept walking.

**OK you guys sorry if you wanted Tess to still be mean but I think its easier for me to have her in the story if she's nice. And I mean she was nice at the end of the first camp rock so. The Canoe Ride will be next R&R please!**


	3. Im gonna get you Mitchie!

"That was really nice of you Mitch

"That was really nice of you Mitch." Shane said in awe.

"Well she needs help she has no friends because people are so mad at her for the things she did when she was stuck up. People need to know that she's changed. Like you."

Shane grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him and squeezed me. Then he kisses my head and hair, "You are amazing Mitchie. No one would have looked twice at Tess because of what she's done. And you have one of the biggest reasons to be a person like that but you aren't. I don't know if your heart could get any bigger."

"I think it has room for one more thing," Mitchie said grabbing hold of Shane's waist.

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"I'll let you know."

"Okay so picnic?"

"I thought we were going canoeing?"  
"We are but first we are having a picnic!" Mitchie smiled brightly. He melted.

_How does she do that? She is so beautiful. Am I blushing? What is she doing to me she's making me a sap? Is that bad? No Shane it's not bad. This is the girl that made the press love you. This is the __**girl **__that you love. That makes everything she does good. Right?_

Right?

"Okay so first we have peanut butter and jelly. And we have cookies. Capri Suns of course."

"Sweet my favorites," Mitchie said as they sat down by the lake. Shane had his guitar in his hand. "What's that for?" Mitchie said pointing to the guitar.

"I wrote a song for you. Do you want to hear it now or after we eat."

"Honestly? Now!"

"Here it goes.

Take my hand tonight

Okay so I read that one line and immediately Mitchie grabbed my waist and pulled herself closer to me.

We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want

Mitchie looked like she was about to start crying.

We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us  
That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight

Mitchie had the most cute and biggest smile I have ever seen on her face.

And even when we're miles and miles apart  
you're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know. we're inseparable

We could run forever if you wanted to  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
Your still holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know. we're inseparable

Mitchie was crying. Seriously crying.

I would give it up  
To never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
Your still holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know. We're inseparable

No she was bawling.

I sat my guitar down and hugged her. "Hey baby you okay?"

"Baby?" Mitchie looked up surprised.

"Oh you don't like it? Cus I can-

Mitchie laughed. "No I liked it. I'm just wondering are we like a couple now?"

"Do you not want to be a couple?"

"No I didn't say that I'm just asking. Because you are acting like we are when I said nothing about it." Mitchie had a sly smile on her face and then she smirked.

"What?" Shane asked laughing.

"I like you Shane I do a lot." Mitchie paused to think when Shane interrupted her thoughts.

"But you don't think you could date a rock star?"

"I didn't say that Shane I just," Mitchie sighed, "I think I could do this while we are here at Camp Rock but I don't know how I could do this after we leave, Shane."

"Mitch, we can still call and contact each other."

"Yeah well there's a chance that if you call me our phone calls won't be private. I don't have a cell phone so-"Mitchie couldn't finish she was interrupted by Shane.

"I'll buy you one Mitchie."

"That to Shane I don't think I could take you buying me all kinds of stuff especially a cell phone."  
"Are you saying you don't want to be with me?"

"No"

"Then what are you saying Mitch."

"I'm saying that if you want then I'll go out with you while we are here. But after we leave I will break up with you and you can still contact me. Which if you still like me you'll want to do. And that if you do contact me and I think that I can take being your girlfriend. Then I'll be you girlfriend if you want me to." Mitchie sighed. She hated this she but she knew if she wanted to ever be with Shane this is how it would have to be.

"So Mitchie Torres will you be my girlfriend?" Shane dug into his pocket and grabbed a box.

Mitchie was about to answer when she saw the box. As Shane opened it Mitchie saw a locket inside of it. It was beautiful. A gold locket with a heart at the end. Shane opened the heart and inside was a picture of him and Mitchie. She gasped, "Shane-

"Yes or no Mitchie." He said in all seriousness.

"Yes." Mitchie blurted out as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Good I was gonna have to throw you in the lake." Shane said laughing.

Mitchie looked surprised. And then she gasped. "You wouldn't."

"You want to bet?" Shane said laughing.

"No"

"Good," Shane said picking me up, "Because you would so loose." I started screaming. And trying to wiggle my way loose.

"Put me down Shane." I said and I looked at him and kissed him on the lips. He seemed shocked and he set me down and kept kissing me. I broke apart though.

"I told you I would win the bet." I laughed at how stupid he had been.

"Oh Mitchie Torres you better run if you want to live." He laughed as she started running and he chased after her. After running for like 5 minutes Mitchie was tired and let him catch her. "How about that canoe ride?" Shane whispered into her hair and spun her around and kissed her lips.

**Okay guys don't kill me I know I haven't gotten in the canoe ride in but that's next I promise but for me to continue I have to have FIVE reviews or I'm not going to update. Sorry. But I'm forcing you to review now. Or you get NO MORE CHAPTERS. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!**


	4. THE CANOE RIDE!

Shane untied the canoe and put it in the water

Shane untied the canoe and put it in the water. He stepped into the canoe and sat down. He lent a hand to Mitchie to help her into the canoe. When she got into the canoe she didn't drop his hand. She held on and wasn't going to let go. He laughed, "Mitch you have to let go of my hand so you can row."

"But why don't you want me to want you?" Mitchie laughed.

"Of course but you can do it after we stop rowing, Mitch." Mitchie sighed and let go of his hand. Shane smiled. They started rowing and when they got to the middle of the lake Mitchie put down her oar. "Ok now give me your hand back."

"Gees I have no idea what I'm getting myself into." Shane mumbled to himself.

"Really?" Mitchie asked laughing.

"So how's it like knowing you're the first girlfriend that Shane Grey has ever had?" Shane said like a reporter.

"Really first?" Mitchie looked surprised.

"Ya. I've always been careful of who I talk to and who I would ever date because I have to know if they are just using me for the free stuff or the parties," Shane sighed.

"Like I said last year defiantly the free stuff. But you know now that I think about it what kind of free stuff are we gonna get out here?' Mitchie laughed,

"Very funny," Shane smiled.

"Hey it's okay. I hope this will work out after camp I do really! I just don't know if it will. So don't get your hopes up rock star." Mitchie smiled.

"I prefer POP star thank you." Shane looked fake offended.

Mitchie put her hands up as to say 'sorry POP star I surrender' "Sorry how can I make it up to you?" Mitchie laughed.

"You could kiss me!" Shane laughed but yet said it in all seriousness.

"What do I get in return," Mitchie thought playfully tapping her chin, "How about if I give you a kiss then we get out of this boat?" Mitchie had a sly smile on her face.

Shane laughed. "Deal" They leaned in and kissed. Afterwards Shane picked up his oar and was about to put it in the water when he felt Mitchie's arm on the top of shoulder and the next thing he knew he was in the lake. Yeah that's right Mitchie pushed him into the lake. Shane came up and spat out a lot of water. He was about to cuss her out when he realized who he would be cussing out. "What the heck Mitchie?"

"What I said we get out of this boat your out of it aren't you?"

Now Shane had the sly smile on his face, "Well can you lend me a hand?"

"Sure?" Mitchie put out her hand and Shane grabbed it and pulled her into the lake.

"There now we are BOTH out of the boat." Mitchie came up laughing. Shane grabbed Shane's hand under the water and held onto it. "You can swim can't you?" Shane looked worried,

"Not very well," Mitchie shook her head.

Shane had grabbed onto her waits and was now carrying her to the side. He looked over at her and kissed her. A smile grew across her face.

"You know you make me very happy." Mitchie whispered into his ear as she held onto his neck.

"I love making you happy."

**Okay guys sorry it's so short but I have a question. Do you think they are taking this to fast? Tell me in your reviews. And give me some ideas that they could do for dates because I really don't know what they can do at a camp but swim. **

**PLAESE REVIEW!!**


	5. Sorry!

Hey guys I have to go to a church camp for a week right now so I might get one chapter up before I leave but then I wont write for a week so don't think that I quite righting because I didn't Im just going to be gone and im not gonna have a computer

**Hey guys I have to go to a church camp for a week right now so I might get one chapter up before I leave but then I wont write for a week so don't think that I quite righting because I didn't Im just going to be gone and im not gonna have a computer. So keep waiting and then in two weeks I promise to right A LOT. Okay? Good. So stay tuned. **

**IGottaFindYouCampRockFan(A.K.A Rachel)**


	6. My Birdhouse!

Hey Dudes

**Hey Dudes. Okay this is my last chapter………… for this week and next week. **

**I'm going away for a week. So here goes some Jella fluff (Jason and Ella that's what I'm calling them!)**

Jason's POV

"But Shane-

"No Jason I'm not making you a birdhouse. Make your own. Or even better go find someone you like and ask her to make it with you." Shane was fed up with this birdhouse crap!

Jason had a huge smile on his face. "That is a great idea, Shane. Who should I ask?" Jason questioned confused, scratching his head. Shane let out a huge groan.

"I…don't …..know Jason. Why don't you go ask Mitchie she loves setting up people." Once again Jason's smile covered his whole face.

"Oh-my gosh that is a wonderful idea Shane. I got to go find Mitchie!" Jason ran out of the cabin when Shane heard him say "I'm off to make a birdhouse." Shane groaned again.

"Finally he's gone."

Back with Jason!

Jason ran around in a circle about 5 times before he sighed and said, "Grrrr where is Mitchie I've looked everywhere! Maybe I'll find her if I walk instead of run!" Jason smiled at his so called brilliant idea. Jason walked slowly while looking down at his shoes. He hadn't seen where he was going when all of the sudden he bumped into someone, "Mitchie?"

"No Ella!"

"oh I'm sorry," Jason thought for a moment before he said, "Hey do you want to make a birdhouse with me?" Jason asked really excited.

Ella thought for a second. Thinking _Well me, Peggy, and Tess don't practice until 4 or was it 3. hmmm. Well it's only 1 or is it 2. Man I need a watch-wait I'm homeschooled and my mom never taught me how to read a clock. Wait do you __**read**__ a __**clock?**__ Grrr I anger myself sometimes. _

"Sure," she finally made up her mind, "But can we eat lunch first. Tess says we can't eat morning carbs and by lunch time im always starved!"

"Sure"

Ella and Jason headed to the cafeteria. On the way there Jason could see Ella blushing and asked, "Are you nervous?"

"No… I'm just- j-just ummm..." Jason laughed, "What's so funny?" Ella asked pouting.

"Nothing you just look cute when you blush," Jason said between laughs.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Let's have tuna for lunch!" Ella said and Jason just smiled.

When they got there food Jason asked, "Um is this like chicken or fish. I mean I know it's tuna but it says "Chicken by the Sea?"

"Umm I'm not sure. So what about we go make you that birdhouse?"

"Cool!"

Jason and Ella walked back to Jason's cabin and got out his 'build a birdhouse kit and they got to work. "Oh this is so fun!" Ella said towards the end.

"Yeah that was fun" Jason said after they had finished, "Hey this book says we can put a scented fragrance inside the birdhouse to attract more birds." Jason pulled out a candle. Ella sniffed it and said, "mmm. I love this scent!"

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"it says unscented."

"isn't unscented supposed to like not smell?" Jason asked tilting his head to the side.

"Oh,"

**Okay guys I know that was a suckish ending. But give me some ideas for dates if you want me to keep going! I'm Dying here!! This story is going to suck if you don't help me! Please review and give me some ideas. Especially for Natelyn because there first chapter is up next!! Yay!!So ideas for there first date at Camp. Tootles! Peace out guys see you in a week. I'd love to come back to lots of review!! OH and sorry it was so short I'm running out of ideas. But I do know that Jason and Ella will like go bird watching. But I need IEAS. OR THERE WILL BE NO STORY!!**


	7. He broke up with me!

Okay you guys this is my Natelyn Chapter and it takes a while for it to get to Natelyn but it'll get there

Okay you guys this is my Natelyn Chapter and it takes a while for it to get to Natelyn but it'll get there. I promise. So I hope you enjoy

CAITLYN"S POV

"Ohmigosh Mitchie what's wrong!" I had just walked into my cabin to find a weeping Mitchie lying on my bed.

"S-s-Shane."

"What did he do this time?" Caitlyn scowled. She was fed up with Mr. Drama Queen's little acts especially when they stared Mitchie.

"HE...h... he he b-broke up with … me!" Mitchie sobbed harder.

"What? Wait, why? Isn't he the one who wanted to date _you?"_

Mitchie nodded, "He said that I was- wait can I started from the beginning?"

"Of course and after your done I'm gonna have a _talk _with little _Shaney_."

"Fine" Mitchie sighed she wasn't in the mood to argue. Mitchie had stopped crying.

"Now start!" Caitlyn urged.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Shane I got your text what's so urgent?" I asked as I walked up to Shane._

"_Umm…, Mitchie, can I tell you over dinner?" Shane asked quietly looking down at his shoe._

"_Um sure" Mitchie smiled brightly._

_Shane weakly, smiled back._

_When they got to BurgerHut (I know awesome right?) they sat down and order. When they were served Shane sighed, "I guess I should tell you why I texted you right?"_

"_Ya kind of."_

"_Well Mitchie I don't think this is gonna word out-" (End of flashback)_

"Mitchie… Mitchie….Earth to Mitchie," Caitlyn said waving a hand in front of Mitchie's face.

"Huh.. What? Oh sorry. Okay so after he said that he didn't think we would work out I didn't let finish I just sort of ran out the door and ran to the lake. I sat down at a bench thinking that Shane wouldn't follow me. I mean why would he, he was braking up with me he obviously doesn't care about me. But I was wrong about 2 minutes later he slowly walked up to me and said 'Mitchie what was that for' and I kinda said like you care and he sighed. He told me he needed to explain. I said there was nothing to explain. That he doesn't like me and I'm fine with that. But then he shocked me by saying what I was doing. I looked at him confused and said nothing and that I just needed to think. He said that I wasn't trying to think that I was just trying to run away from thinking. I said that if he didn't like me the way I thought he did then I didn't want to talk to him and then I left. I heard him say my name a couple of times but I think that he thought that he shouldn't go after me again."

Caitlyn sighed. She walked out of the door without a word.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Caitlyn had been walking around Campus for about 20 minutes trying to find Shane. Of course she wasn't looking too hard. She was looking at the ground for heavens sake. While Caitlyn was still looking at the ground mumbling she bumped into someone. She immediately apologized without looking up. But when she heard the guy call out her name she looked up and saw Nate.

"What's the hurry?" Nate asked eyeing Caitlyn.

"Well actually I was looking for Shane." Caitlyn said plainly.

"Umm he's in our cabin." Nate informed. Caitlyn started to walk off when she heard her name called again. "Yeah?" she asked turning around.

"Um do you want to go to dinner with me on Friday?" Nate looked nervous.

"Yeah! That would be nice!"

"Cool." With that said Caitlyn walked away looking for Shane.

969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

When Caitlyn finally found Shane she had figured out what she was going to say to him. She knocked on his cabin door. When Shane opened it he sighed. "Caitlyn please don't kill me."

"Don't kill you? Why would I do such a thing?" Caitlyn was acting like she knew nothing.

"She didn't tell you?" Shane eyed her.

"Who? Tell me what?" Caitlyn was dieing of laughter in her mind, "Okay Shane I know what you did it was kind of lowly of you. Do you remember the beginning of this year at camp? If so you would remember that _you_ wanted to go out with Mitchie. Not the other way around. But you know Mitchie saw past your charm and attitude to _try _to get to know to try to give you a chance. Yeah she got in a little too much because do you know what she's doing right now? Shane do you? Do you even care about her?"

"Okay you know what Caitlyn I don't have to take this. I don't think I deserve this she didn't even let me explain why I didn't think we were not going to work. And no I don't know what she is doing right now. But I do care about her Caitlyn. Why would you ever think that I didn't?" Shane looked sad.

"I know you don't have to listen to me Shane." Caitlyn sighed, "But I wish you would and by the way she's crying." Caitlyn turned around to leave when Shane caught her wrist. "She's c-crying?" Shane asked Shane was crying. The Shane Grey was_ crying._

"God Shane of course she's crying. You broke her heart that's what people do when they get hurt! And the last time I recalled being broken is being hurt. Okay Shane," Caitlyn through up her hands in surrender, "you may not think that she's hurt but she is Shane. If I was your mom I would say go talk to her tell her why you don't want to go out with her. She just might listen to you Shane! But she's crying Shane. Crying over you. I might not have gone out with you but if you did this to her there's no telling what else you'll do to hurt her intentionally or not Shane, but I would say you're not worth her tears. As mean as that may sound I think it's true. If I tell her that though she's just gonna yes he is I love him. She still doesn't get that you don't feel the same way."

"But the thing is I do feel the same way-" Caitlyn cut Shane off,

'Shane if you feel the same way then you go out with her not brake up with her." Caitlyn was getting so mad he was officially the dumbest person alive!

"Yeah I know that but I just found out that the press just found out that im here and that means they will be all over me getting pictures and interviews I can't put Mitchie though that!"

"Shane then go to our Cabin and tell her that she would so understand that. But I think she would rather be with you and get mobbed by reporters than not be with you and be miserable. Just to let you know that. So go talk to her Shane and tell her that please?" Caitlyn finished and walked off to let Shane think.

**Okay guys sorry I didn't get to the date that's the next chapter. It'll be up if I get at least 2 reviews TODAY. And If I do the chapter will be up be tomorrow night. I promise! So review! **


	8. Next Chapter!

Umm hey guys do you want my next chapter to have Shane go talk to Mitchie or the date with Nate and Caitlyn

Umm hey guys do you want my next chapter to have Shane go talk to Mitchie or the date with Nate and Caitlyn. If it's the Nate and Caitlyn one then it means that Shane will wait for a whole week before he talks to Mitchie and I know some of you don't want that!


	9. Shane?

Shane felt terrible

Shane felt terrible! So he ran through the campus looking for Mitchie's cabin. When all of the sudden he heard a girl voice yell 'it's Shane Grey' then Shane heard numerous flashes going off!

_Reporters! Great just what I needed when I'm looking for the person I'm trying to hide from them. I can't go see Mitchie with all these reporters following me. I guess I should just try to loose them. _

Right then as if on queue he saw someone who the press would much rather follow than him. "Hey Tess how's it goin'" Shane shouted waving an arm in her direction.

The reporters looked where he was waving. 'Tess Tyler!" He heard numerous of the reporters scream. Tess freaked out! She started to run and then the reporters followed her yelling questions to her. That's all Shane heard or saw because as soon as the last reporter left him he was off running again. Shane had made it all the to Mitchie's cabin. But this time instead of press interrupting him. His mind interrupted him. Saying:

_Shane should you really be here about to knock on Mitchie's door. Does she really want to talk to you? Well it can't hurt can it? No Shane it can't hurt. It won't hurt. She loves you, you love her. Well she did love me! Does she still love me. _

Shane turned around about to start walking the other way when all of the sudden Mitchie's cabin door opened.

"Shane?" Mitchie's soft sweet voice asked.

**Ha-ha so short. Sorry don't kill me. But review. Tell me how much you hate me for all I care! So push that pretty blue-ish button down there!**


	10. I'll stop wasting your time!

"Shane," Mitchie repeated

"Shane," Mitchie repeated. Shane had turned around.

"Umm hey Mitchie…"

Mitchie cut him off, "You know what I'm really happy right now. It's the first time that I've stopped crying."

"Mitchie if you are trying to rub it into my face that I'm not with the person that I'm in love with anymore. Then I think I should go I don't know why I even thought about trying to explain you aren't going to listen any way!" Shane turned around.

"Shane one question! If you're still in love with me then why did you break up with me?"

"That's why I came I just found out that the press found out that I'm here. Mitchie if they knew about us they would follow you all the way home! I didn't want that for you!" Shane had reached out for Mitchie's hand she accepted it hesitantly. When she grabbed his hand he guided her to the lake. They sat down on the dock.

"Shane do you really mean that! You still love me!"

"Of course I still love you! Mitchie I'll always love you! Always! Whether you love me back, that's a different story! But I'm not sure that I NEED your love. But I just know that I want to love you!"

"Shane"

"No Mitchie, Caitlyn told me to explain and I am, please could you let me finish?"

"I guess!"

"Thank you," Shane sighed, "Okay from what Cait told me yesterday. You were pretty miserable. Is that right?"

"Well yeah." Mitchie sighed, "I loved-"

Shane cut her off, "Loved? You don't love me anymore?" Shane looked really sad.

"Well Shane you hurt me really bad. And I know that you know that and that your sorry but its not that easy."

"Oh because I was going to ask you if you still wanted to be my girlfriend. Now that I know my answer I'll stop wasting your time!" Shane walked away, Mitchie groaned, but let him keep walking.

**Okay guys I know another short chapter. But I promise next chapter something will turn around for these two. Whether it's good or bad I don't know. Okay so maybe I do but you don't. And I the end of the next chapter I will have the beginning of the Naitlyn date. Maybe even another couples date too. You never know.**


	11. Dates Dates and more dates

1, 2, 3 hit it

1, 2, 3 hit it!! Enjoy!!

**THREE DAYS LATER!**

Mitchie's POV

Okay so it's been three days since Shane basically walked out of my life. And you know what he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend still he didn't even let me answer him!! Who asks someone to be their girlfriend and doesn't let them answer! Boy he is so STUPID. And since he waltzed out of my life I've been… well let's just say not well. I've been trying to talk to him for three days and he won't even look at me. I guess he was telling the truth when he said if I didn't want him in my life that he wouldn't be. But you know what I never said I didn't want him in my life. In fact it's like the only thing I _need_in life!! So at lunch on Friday I walked up to Shane as he was eating. And I said: Yes.

He looked at me quizzically and asked, "What do you mean yes?"

"I mean yes I still want to be your girlfriend!" Mitchie smiled genuinely, "Shane when you asked me the other day if I wanted to still be your girlfriend I was gonna say yes but you just walked off."

"God Shane, what kind of person asks someone out without letting them answer?" Nate said as he thumped Shane on the head.

"I know that's what I've been thinking for three weeks!" Mitchie threw her hands up in the air!

"Wait? You told me that I hurt you and that you couldn't just take me back."

"Yeah but once again you didn't let me finish that statement. I was going to say that you hurt me and that if you were just a regular guy then I couldn't just take you back. But Shane you aren't a regular guy you're my soul mate." Mitchie was on the verge of tears as Jason and Nate stepped away giving us privacy.

"So you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Of course Shane!"

"Well than do you want to go off campus and get dinner tonight. Since you know it's the only night we can go off campus, tonight, Friday."

"Yes, yes, and yes!"

"So tonight I pick you up at 7?"

"You bet you will!" Shane smiled remembering that, that was the thing that Mitchie said when he said that about 3 weeks ago about their first date (if you don't remember go back to chapter one!)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay so for some reason Caitlyn was freaking out! But why you ask? Well she didn't even know that she had been out with Nate plenty of times.

"Caitlyn I should be way more freaked out than you should! It's not that big," Mitchie stared at her looking straight into her eyes, "Oh my gosh Cait, you, you cheated on Nate didn't you that's why you are so tense your afraid that he'll figure out aren't you?"

"No," Caitlyn had absolutely no stutter, yet something in her eyes told Mitchie she did something wrong. But Mitchie knew that she didn't cheat because she could tell when Caitlyn lied. You see Cait and Mitchie hung out so much during the school year of last year that they figured out ever little detail about each other!

"What did you do, Cait? You did something wrong, I can tell. But what? I know that you didn't cheat on Nate. What did you do? You can tell me Cait!" Caitlyn didn't cheat on Nate!

"I didn't do anything. I just feel weird. I don't know why. It's as if I have the felling that I cheated on him but I really didn't. It's weird. I wish it would stop to!"

"Well Cait it's 6:45 we have to go get the guys,"

"I thought Shane was picking you up here."

"Umm well he was but I want to take you over. And if Shane really is picking me up we'll run into him on the way there!" Caitlyn nodded. They walked out of there cabin and walked to the other side of the campus and right when they started to knock on the door it opened and Shane came out, "Hey Mitch I thought I was picking you up?"

"Um well you were but...Umm…" Mitchie looked down and blushed, "I need to talk to umm... N-Nate!"

Caitlyn looked over at Mitchie, "You didn't tell me you were gonna talk to him Mitch,"

"Cait he needs to know and I know you won't tell him!" Mitchie and Cait were totally ignoring Shane at the moment!

"Fine" They walked right past Shane and into the cabin. Mitchie walked up to Nate and whispered into his ear, "She's acting weird for some reason," Mitchie looked up to a horrified Nate, "Nate she's not cheating on you! I know." Nate relaxed a little bit as Mitchie perked up, "Well bye I'm off with Shane!" She skipped out of the cabin happily.

Where outside she linked arms with Shane as he asked, "What was that about?"

"OH umm nothing, I'll tell you at the restaurant," She eyed Shane questioningly, "Why do you have your guitar with you?"

"I wrote a song for you I'll sing it to you when we get to the restaurant," He said playfully mocking Mitchie. She smiled got on her tip toes and kissed his lips lightly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Meanwhile with Caitlyn and Nate!**

Caitlyn and Nate had walked to the restaurant in what would normally be a comfortable silence but this time it was awkward silence!

They had just sat down at the restraunt table. "What's wrong Caity I've been trying to ignore this but I just cant what's wrong?"

"Nate, I know that something is wrong inside of me but honestly I don't know what it is!"

"Okay Caity!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay guys so I got the start of both dates I know exactly what im doing for the Smitchie date but I have no ideas for the Naitlyn date please please please help me!


	12. Dates Dates and More Dates Part 2

Okie dokie here it goes

Okie dokie here it goes!

Smitchie's date

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong with Caitlyn or am I going to sing that song for you?"

"Well I don't know what's wrong with Caitlyn. So how about that song?"

"How about we have dinner first. I really want to sing this for you in private."

Mitchie sighed. She leaned over the table and kissed Shane's lips lightly.

"So how have you been the past three days?" Shane asked.

"Truth?"

"Always," Shane said slightly hurt at the thought that Mitchie would even think of not telling him the truth.

"Truth is I've been horrible," Mitchie sighed, "Shane that's how you feel when someone breaks up with you it's kinda a given!" Mitchie laughed.

Shane put his face in his hands, "Oh my gosh I screwed up big time?"

"You see Shane there's a key in that sentence. Screwed! You _screwed_ up, but Shane you don't realize that you fixed. I'm here aren't I? I'm here with you! Shane it's alright!"

Mitchie's and Shane's food arrived. Shane looked up and smiled at Mitchie. Shane and Mitchie finished eating in silence. A comfortable silence. When they finished Mitchie said eagerly, "Can we go back now I want to hear that song!"

"What about desert?" Shane chuckled.

"My moms a cook she'll make us something." Mitchie jumped up and grabbed his hand! Shane led Mitchie to his car she sat down in the car. Mitchie yawned! Shane looked at her sweetly.

"Mitch, please don't fall asleep! I haven't even sung you my song!" Shane looked over and saw Mitchie asleep her head on the seat. Shane smiled, "I've never put somebody to sleep before!" Shane mumbled!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naitlyn's date!

Okay so I and Nate finally got to the restaurant and we sat down and finally got our food when I had finally found out what was wrong with me!

"Nate is it cheating on you if I kiss someone else?" Caitlyn had sorrow in her eyes.

"Yes I would say so. Mitchie was wrong you did cheat on me didn't you?"

"No I didn't I just… uh….got kinda close to it though. You see this guy he uh well he was being really nice to me! He started flirting with me and I wasn't flirting back I was just being nice! Like he was giving me complements and I was just you know saying like thanks. Well he sorta leaned in to kiss me but I freaked out and ran away! He just really scared me. And now I feel really guilty for even talking to him!" Caitlyn was it tears now. Nate came over to the other side of the booth so that he was next to her and he hugged her. She just sobbed into his arms! "Hey Cait its okay you didn't do anything wrong!"

"Nate I know that, but what if he comes back and like rapes me or something?"

"If he does I'll beat his butt!" Nate said Caitlyn looked up at his face to see that he was serious but laughed anyway! "I meant that seriously, Cait."

"I know you did Nate!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Shane got back to the campus Mitchie was still sleeping! So he picked her up bridal style. He carried her into her cabin and laid her down. He was debating on whether or not he should wake her up and sing that song or if he should just leave and go back to his cabin. He finally chose to go back to his cabin. When he got back to the cabin he walked in and founds Nate and Caitlyn making out on his bed! _His bed! His bed!_ Why couldn't they walk about ten more steps before sucking each others faces off? He cleared his throat and they stopped dead in there tracks! Caitlyn stood up and smoothed out her clothes. Her cheeks were flushed. She cleared her throat and apologized. She said bye and she left.

"Man Nate, why did you have to do it on my _bed?_"

"I don't know."

"Well now we get to switch beds. There is no way I'm sleeping on _that,_" he said pointing to his bed, "after knowing and _seeing_ what happened on it. Man I like Caitlyn. She's nice and all but I don't need those kinds of images of her in my mind!" Shane screamed.

"Well sorry Shane but it doesn't really matter where you sleep we did it on all of these beds." Nate smirked under his breath.

"WHAT?" Shane screamed looking disgusted!

"Man I was kidding!"

"You are still switching beds with me!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay guys how did you like that ending? Review! Tell me what you thought please I like reviews even if they just say update soon or update please! But I like to know what you guys think!


	13. Texting!

Here it goes

Here it goes!

Mitchie knocked on Shane's cabin door! Mitchie was so mad at herself she couldn't believe that she fell asleep so fast! Shane must feel horrible. When Shane opened the door he smiled seeing that it was Mitchie, "Hey Sunshine!"

"Hey Shane, umm sorry I fell asleep last night! So do you want to sing me that song tonight at the dock?"

"Of course! I would love to!"

"Thanks Shane!"

"Of course Mitchie! Hey have you eaten breakfast yet?" Mitchie nodded, "Well do you want to go on a walk?"

"I guess I could I have a hour before my first class. Which is your class."

"Of course and you should defiantly be getting some exercise instead of just sitting and talking?"

"I guess?" Mitchie looked at Shane oddly.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you acting weird?"

"Look I know that Uncle Brown knows that we want to go out with each other but campers aren't aloud to date here at Camp Rock. Especially if they are dating an instructor."

"So you are trying to act like we aren't dating that we are just talking?"

"Yes!" Shane said snapping his finger.

"Oh okay!"

"So you are not mad?"

"Shane I can't be mad at you for the rules that they make here." Mitchie smiled.

"Okay so let's walk…"

"And talk." Mitchie said finishing Shane's sentence. He said that all the time last year! They just laughed.

Mitchie felt like her day was going way to slow. She was so excited about hearing Shane's song that the only thing that she actually paid any attention to was when Shane was teaching his class. Every once and a while Shane would intentionally look her way and smile. That one million dollar smile. She would smile right back. Mitchie seemed to always be smiling now.

Mitchie had made it all the way to her last class when she felt like she was going to blow up with excitement.

Finally after felling that way for the next 20 minutes they were finally let out. She ran as fast as she could back to her cabin jumped onto her bed and pulled out her phone from under her pillow. She texted Shane.

_Shane,_

_Hey! I just got out of my last class and I am about to blow up with excitement. Yeah so I know I told you tonight at the dock. But I really want to hear this song. Can we go down there right now and do it?_

_Love ya,_

_Mitchie_

Shane got Mitchie text and smiled as he read it. He knew that Mitchie would do this. So he texted her back.

_Mitch,_

_Sorry Babe you have to wait until tonight. But you can comedown to my cabin and hang out for a while. I don't have anymore classes until 4:30 for a personal vocal class with some guy. I can't ever remember his name I don't know why._

_Love you more,_

_**Shaney**_

Mitchie laughed so hard that tears came out when she read the last word and the part about the vocals.

_Shaney,_

_I'll be there in a sec_

_Liar, I love you more!_

_Mitchie_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Okay do you guys want to hear the song next chapter or the one after that?**

**I'm gonna have Mitchie and Shane in Shane's cabin in the next chapter and catch up on our two other lovely couples! So the song will be next chapter or the one after that! You decide!**


	14. Peggy and Tess?

"Hey Jase

"Hey Jase!"

"Hey Ella,"

"So what are we doing today?" Jason asked.

"Well I was thinking about going on a canoe ride!" Typical Ella everything she says ends with an exclamation point.

"Sweet, wait do you know how to canoe? Cus I can't swim and if you cant canoe then I'm bound to fall into the water. And then die. I don't want to die! Don't make me die, Ella. Please don't." Jason was freaking out her was pacing back and forth. Probably planning his funeral since he thought that he was gonna die today.

"Jason, Stop," Ella put her hands on his shoulders so that he would stop moving and so he would look at her, "JASON!! Stop planning your funeral. I know that was what you were doing! I know how to canoe. And you wear lifejackets any way Jase. It's okay. I'm here. If you think I would let you die to then you are stupid!"

"Thanks," Jase took a deep breath, "Wait how did you know that I was planning my funeral," He eyed Ella and then asked, "Are sidekick?"

"No!" Ella laughed, Jason had no idea why he didn't see anything funny, "I just know you Jase, I know how you think!" Ella smiled.

"Oh… I don't get it!" Jase looked _really_ confused.

"You're not supposed to sweetie!" Ella kissed Jason's cheek.

Jason sighed he looked at Ella and kissed her lips gently and they both smiled into the kiss.

"Well we have a canoe ride to get to!" Jason smiled as they skipped of to the canoes.

Ella smiled.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tess was walking around the lake when she saw Mitchie and Shane sitting on a bench. She knew they probably wanted there alone time but she hadn't talked to Mitchie at all since there little talk. "Hey Mitchie, I finally finished that song that you helped me with a week ago." Tess smiled inwardly, "I think I'm gonna sing it for final Jam."

Mitchie smiled, "Really Tess that's great. I'm happy for you. Hey have you talked to Ella or Peggy at all this year?"

"Well I've talked Ella she likes me again. She's not mad at me she either knows I've changed or she's just clueless still. But not Peggy she is still really mad at me."

"Really that's sad Tess have you tried to tell her you have changed?" Shane asked butting into the conversation.

"Well I tried to once but she wouldn't believe me she said, "Once a jerk always a jerk,"

"Ha-ha that's funny Mitchie said that to me last year but I've changed. Why don't you try telling her that? It might help." Tess smiled at there generosity

"I'll try! Bye Mitchie, Bye Shane!" Tess smiled and ran off.

"She really has changed hasn't she?" Mitchie asked Shane simply nodded.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Nate really that's not necessary."

"Caitlyn Gellar all I want to do is take you out again tonight and pay. Since our date didn't go as well as planned."

"I don't know how you can say it didn't go as well as planned. We made out for like 30 minutes what is better than that."

"Talking?" Nate threw out lamely.

"Funny. I know you don't believe that. I don't want to go on a date today anyway me and Lola are watching a movie in our cabin." Caitlyn knew that was lame but it was the truth they were doing that.

"Fine," Nate gave up. They walked into the mess hall and got in line to get their food. They sat down and they were soon accompanied by Tess, Shane, Mitchie, Ella, and Jason.

"So Ella do talk to Peggy much?" Tess asked showing concern.

"Not very much anymore she's afraid that she'll talk to me when you are with me."

"Oh Well I'm gonna go sit by her I'm gonna talk to her you wanna come?"

"Sure!"

They walked away and sat down by Peggy we could here her groan so Mitchie said, "You guys I'll be right back," I got up and to walk there way but Shane caught my arm and said, "Mitch don't get in the middle of it!"

"Shane I'm already in it!" She walked over to the table and sat down, "Hey Peggy, give her a chance she's changed. You'll be better off letting her talk." I got up and went back to my other table.

"What did you do?" Shane asked.

"Nothing!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay thoughts? Song next chapter I decided since no one told me what they wanted!


	15. The Song!

"Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart

"**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah

You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Cant find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you, and you next to me  
Ohh...  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you(I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeaeaahhh  
I gotta find you..."

**Shane looked at Mitchie and smirked. He knew that Mitchie already knew this song. He was just trying to drive her crazy! **

**Mitchie groaned. "Shane I already know that song! Is there another song or were you just trying to get me riled up?"**

"**A little of both," Shane answered, "You see there is another song, but you don't get to hear it until the end of camp when you come on tour with me. On the first concert we release it! And that's when you get to hear it! But I told you know because you are **_**totally hot**_** when you are like that! I couldn't resist it!" Shane smiled weekly.**

**That was a lot of news for Mitchie to take in, "Wait I'm going on tour with you? Does my mom know?-" Shane cut her off right then to answer her question know that she would go on forever, "Yes she knows,"**

"**And you didn't tell me?" Mitchie was a little offended!**

**Shane kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Yes I wanted it to be a surprise, Baby!" **

"**Oh, so when is that first concert that I get to hear that song?"**

"**Umm July 17****th****! Oh and Cait's coming to!"**

"**Really cool! Does she know?"**

"**Yeah Nate surprised her on the first date they went on at Camp rock. Which is when I was gonna tell you. But you fell asleep."**

**Mitchie decided to turn this on him as a joke, "Is it my problem that my boyfriend is boring?"**

"**Am not!" Shane said in a fake offended tone!**

"**Okay fine you win, you are not boring."**

"**Thank you," Shane said kissing her forehead lightly.**

"**Hey I'm gonna go talk to Cait about the tour. Okay?" Mitchie stood up but was pulled back down by her boyfriend, "Shane let go of me please?"**

"**No!" Shane said stubbornly.**

"**Shane do you want me to come on tour?" **

"**Of course." Shane looked at her quizzically.**

"**If I can't talk to Cait about some stuff about the tour then I can't go Babe."**

**Shane sighed, "Fine, I love you!"**

"**I love you too," Mitchie said as she kissed him lightly and then walked away.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"**So he is telling her today?" Caitlyn asked Nate.**

"**That's what Shane said."**

"**Well you better leave then because I know she'll come to talk to me in like 5-" Mitchie burst into her cabin with a huge smile on her face.**

"**Correction 0 seconds Bye Nate," Caitlyn said pushing him out the door.**

"**Bye Nate," Mitchie said, "Okay so how am I supposed to get enough clothes for the whole summer?"**

"**Um do you not know Shane? He is gonna give us his credit card to buy clothes with! How great is that?" Caitlyn asked.**

"**Horrible I'm not gonna let him spend that much money on **_**me**_**!"** **Mitchie exclaimed.**

"**Mitch he wants to." Cait protested.**

"**No Cait I wont let him!"**

"**Go talk to him about it then," Cait pushed me out of the door before I could protest.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**I walked back to the dock to find Shane still there practicing a song that he made last year at Camp Rock.  
"Hey SuperStar," I said making my presence known.**

"**Hey Mitch."**

"**Umm Cait wanted to me to ask you what we were gonna do for clothes."**

"**I already told her that Mitch. I'm gonna give her my credit card and you guys are gonna go shopping with it!"**

**Mitchie sat down next him and said, "Shane I can't let you do that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did that."**

"**Mitch I want to. You will let me do it whether you like it or not sweetie!"**

"**Fine, Shane. Umm I'm gonna go back to my cabin I feel like writing a song."**

"**Oh great Mitchie! I love you,"**

"**Yeah you too," Mitchie said happily as she stood up and walked back to her cabin.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Okay guys I know what I'm doing for the next chapter. But I'm not telling you. Sorry!**


	16. Someone's Whatching over me!

Verse One

**Verse One  
I found myself today,  
Oh, I found myself and ran away,  
but something pulled me back,  
The voice of reason I forgot I had,  
All I know is you're not here to say,  
What you always used to say,  
But its written in the sky tonight,**

**  
Chorus  
So I won't give up,  
No, I won't break down,  
Sooner than it seems life turns around,  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,  
Someone's watching over me.**

**Verse Two  
I've seen that ray of light,  
And its shinin'on my destiny,  
Shining all the time,  
And i won't be afraid,  
To follow everywhere its taking me,  
All I know is yesterday is gone,  
And right now I belong,  
To this moment to my dreams  
**

**(Chorus)  
So, I won't give up,  
No, I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around,  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,  
Cause when I'm standing in the dark i'll still believe,  
That someone's watching over me  
**

**(Verse 3)  
And it doesn't matter what people say,  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes,  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high,  
And it only matters how true you are,  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart.  
**

**(Chorus)  
So I won't give up,  
No, I won't break down,  
Sooner than it seems life turns around,  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,  
'Cause when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,  
That I won't give up,  
No I won't break down,  
Sooner than it seems life turns around,  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,  
'cause when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,  
That someone's watching over,  
Someone's watching over,  
That someone's watching over me,  
Yeah, Yeah,Oh oh oh oh,oh oh oh oh,oh oh oh,oh,  
Someone's watching over me.**

**Shane wasn't smiling when he read this. Shane had come into Mitchie's cabin to talk to her about some tour details that he had just gotten. When he came into the cabin and Mitchie and Caitlyn weren't there he saw Mitchie's song book on her bed. He was eager to hear the song that Mitchie wrote when she got back from the dock. He took a look around the cabin. So he thought it wouldn't hurt anyone. When he finished he had many questions flying through his head. But the biggest was who this song about? It couldn't be about him could it? Could it mean that Mitchie didn't like her life? Someone pulled him out of his thoughts when he heard someone say, "Shane how could you?" He turned around stunned hoping it wasn't Mitchie. Lucky for him it wasn't it was Cait.**

**Shane sighed a sigh of relief. "Cait, you scared me don't do that."**

"**Shane how could look at Mitchie's songs those are private?" Cait stated in anger. She grabbed the book from him when Mitchie walked in to the room and said, "Caitlyn, how could you look at my songs?" Mitchie had tears in her eyes.**

"**It wasn't Cait, Mitchie." Shane said standing up.**

"**Well than who was it?" Mitchie was getting madder by the seconds.**

"**It was no one Mitchie it fell off your bed when Shane slipped and hit the bed," Caitlyn covered for Shane. Shane looked at her with confusion.**

"**No, Cait, that's not what, happened and you know it. I did."**

"**You did what, Shane?" Mitchie asked Shane in confusion.**

"**I looked at your songs. Caitlyn came in when I had finished reading one of the songs. Then she grabbed it from me to put it away. But you came in and accused her." Shane looked down at his feet.**

"**What? Shane why would you do that? Why would you look at my songs?" Mitchie was crying now. Caitlyn went over to her and hugged her. **

"**I wanted to see the song that you wrote when you went back into your cabin from the dock!" Shane admitted.**

"**You should have asked me first Shane I would have sang it to you!" Mitchie exclaimed wiping off her tears.**

"**I know you would have and I should have. But I was being an idiot!"  
"Yeah you were but I forgive you. Do you want me to sing you that song?"**

"**I guess!" Shane said.**

How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
you must remind her or she'll be inclined to say

how do I know, he loves me?  
How do I know, he's mine?  
Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?

He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday.  
That's how you know, that's how you know, and he's your love.

Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know true love is true

How do you know, he loves you?  
How do you know, he's yours?  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?

He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do  
that's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.

He's your love  
how do you know?  
How do you know?

How does she know you that love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?

That's how you know he's true  
because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes.  
Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh.

His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show  
that's how you know, that's how you know  
that's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.

Shane stared at her eyes wide, that wasn't the song that he read. "That's was beautiful Mitchie. But when I read the song in your notebook I read a song called Someone's Watching Over Me."

"**Oh yeah I wrote that song today to." Mitchie looked down.**

"**Well who was it written about Mitch?"**

"**Um my brother his name was Nick Torres. He died last year… today. I always write a new song ever year for him." Mitchie's eyes were glossy.**

"**Oh Mitchie I'm really sorry I didn't know."**

"**I know you didn't Shane. It's okay!"**

"**New subject please?" Shane questioned.**

"**Sure"**

"**So who was that song you just sang to me written about?"**

"**You!" Mitchie said excitedly**

"**Are you saying you don't know that I love you?" Shane questioned sadly.**

"**No I'm telling other people hey they can know. But the song is written off of things that you do for me." Mitchie smiled.**

"**Oh," Shane said happily.**

"**Are you happy?" Mitchie questioned.**

"**very," Shane said giving her a kiss.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Okay guys that's a rap for this chapter. Reiviews!**


	17. Writers block

Big writers block you guys

Big writers block you guys! I'm really sorry. But if you have any suggestions give me them! Haha. Or it might take me some time if I don't get a good idea in my pretty little head!


	18. WHO WILL I BE?

I don't own Camp Rock

I don't own Camp Rock. I forgot to put this disclaimer on the other chapters but I wasn't this disclaimer to be carried on though the whole story so that I don't have to keep writing it so here is the one and only disclaimer that I'm putting up!

Mitchie's POV

Okay so Final Jam is in a week and I have no idea what to do. I can't sing with Shane because it's against the rules. He's an instructor and I'm a camper it's not aloud. It's so stupid. So Lola and I were thinking about singing together but we aren't exactly sure yet.

If we do sing together though we decided that we are going to make a diet of Who Will I Be. She absolutely loved that song when I sang it last year! But I kinda want to sing that song by myself. Actually I think that's what I'm gonna do. But I'm really not sure!

"Oh hey Lola! Umm I kinda think that I want to sing a solo for final jam! Is that okay with you?" Mitchie asked shyly.

"Oh yeah of course Mitchie I actually was coming to tell you that I wanted to do a solo to." Lola smiled and walked away. Mitchie let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Then Shane walked up to Mitchie and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Hey babe. Sorry I can't sing with you in final jam."

"It's okay. Just don't interrupt my song this year so that I actually have a chance to win that trophy." Mitchie half joked yet was serious at the same time.  
"Hey if I didn't do that I would still be mad at you!" Shane pointed out.

"And then you would just be a really big arrogant jerk that is able to hold a really long grudge. Which isn't good now is it Shaney?" Mitchie said in a baby voice.

"Shaney? Are you giving me a pet name?" Shane asked.

"No I was just acting like a mom for a second." Mitchie laughed.

"Okay good."

"So Shane do you want to help me practice for final jam?"

"Sure what song are you going to be singing?" Shane asked as they walked into her cabin.

"Um Who Will I Be?" Mitchie smiled widely.

"Hmmm," Shane thought, "I don't think I have heard that one.

"That's because you haven't. Hey I'll sing it for you."

"Okay,"

"But umm what is the prize this year?"

"Same as last year," Shane's smile grew, "A recording with me. But I'm not judging because Jason and Nate think that I would be bias and pick you."

"That's because you would," Mitchie laughed.

"No I would because you are the best singer here." Shane said simply.

Mitchie blushed, "No I'm not Shane and there are far better people who deserve this prize than me."

"How can you say that Mitch? You've been waiting for this kind chance for forever!" Shane said confused.

"But, Shane, some people deserve this more than I do. And I don't want to get that kind of chance if I know it's just because my boyfriend loves me and thinks that I'm the best when I'm really not!" Mitchie said sadly.

"Okay, Now how about that song?"

"Sure here it goes…

Woah  
Yea, yea, yea, yea

How to choose  
Who to be  
Well lets see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Yea yea

If I decide  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choices are mine

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be

I want to find the who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I want to show the way  
The way that I can shine  
Yea (Who will I be)  
oh yea, yea

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be (Who will I be)  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Woah  
Who will I be  
Who will I be

Shane stared at Mitchie for like a whole minute. The whole time Mitchie was just laughing, "Wow," Was all that could come out of Shane's mouth.

Mitchie blushed, "Why is it that you are the only guy that can make me blush?"

"Because I'm amazingly hot?" Shane threw out.

"NNooooo" Mitchie said shaking her head, "I think it's because your mine and that I'm aloud to blush when I'm around you," Mitchie laughed.

"Oh so now all of the sudden I'm yours."

"Are you complaining?" Mitchie asked kissed him.

"No. Not at all,"

"Jerk"

"Hey." Shane and Mitchie laughed.


	19. Final Jam? Or Final Talk?

It was FINALLY final jam

It was FINALLY final jam. To say 'I was nervous' would be an understatement. It sounds stupid but I was nervous because it would be the first time I sang without Shane in public. I was up next. Ella, Barron, and Sander were up right now singing some sort of rapping song with having to be best friends or something. I didn't know the name of it. I was too nervous to pay any attention to any of the acts. Caitlyn just stood to the side of me reassuring me that I was gonna be fine. When all of the sudden someone put their arms around me from the back. I turned around to see Shane. I leaned up to kiss him but had to stop because I was shaking so much. He kept saying you're going to be fine Mitchie, and stuff like that. But even Shane could assure me that. Then all of the sudden I heard Brown's strong voice say, "And up next Mitchie Torres," He put his arm out to indicate where I should have been coming out. But I didn't I couldn't walk at all. Shane tried to push me but I told him, "Shane I cant walk there's something wrong with my legs,"

"Mitch, don't kid with me like that," Shane said laughing.

"I'm not kidding Shane, I CAN'T WALK," Mitchie screamed.

Shane did the only thing he could think of, he ran out on stage and whispered something into Brown's ear. Brown quickly announced something, and then ran backstage.

"Mitchie, what's wrong with your legs," Brown asked worriedly.

"I don't know I cont move them," Mitchie said.

"I'll get your parents and call and ambulance. Shane keep her calm, I don't want her freaking out and hurting herself more,"

"Got it,"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Brown went back on stage after he called 911, "I need Mr. and Mrs. Torres backstage immediately please." He waited for Connie and her husband to come on stage and then went back, "Okay Connie, Steve it seems that Mitchie can't move her legs."

Connie gasped, "Mom," Mitchie pleaded.

"The ambulance is on its way," Brown said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mitchie was rushed into a hospital near by. Shane was pacing nervously. She had been in her room for 30 minutes when a doctor came out, "Are you here Mrs. Torres?" He asked.

"Yes. Is she okay?" Shane asked.

"She'll be fine. She had a nerve shock in her leg. She was so nervous that her mind told her legs not to move. And they obeyed and wouldn't let her move. She just has to relax and calm down."

"Can we go see her?" Shane asked.

"Are you her family?"

Shane nodded his head no, "I'm her boyfriend."

"I'm afraid you won't be aloud in unless either her parents tell you that you can come in or she says you can herself," the doctor said sadly. Shane looked over to Connie she just nodded to tell him that he was welcome. He thanked her and went to see Mitchie.

"Are you okay Mitch?" Shane asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine Shane but I don't think I'll ever sing in public again without you!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"What? Why Mitchie? You should try to get over your stage fright and try again." Shane encouraged.

"Try to get over my stage fright?" She asked coldly, "I don't think I can get 'over it' when I cant walk because of it," She flamed.

"Michelle Torres, you have no right to talk to Shane that way, he is your boyfriend he deserves some respect, if you think he should stay as that," Connie scolded.

"You know what I'm not sure if he should," Mitchie said with tears in her eyes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**So I know some of you asked for a drama free chapter last chapter when I had the writers block. So I did as I was told and I did a drama free chapter LAST CHAPTER. And then I filled this one with EXTRA drama! What will happen between Shane and Mitchie? Review and you'll find out! Sorry it was so short!**


	20. Breakup

"W-What

"W-What? Why?" Shane asked.

"You heard me, Shane."

"I know I heard you Mitchie but why?" Shane was on the verge of tears he couldn't take this.

"I don't think I can go though this anymore. I mean the beginning of camp I hated you, then I started to love you and you broke my heart and now I love you again. And I can't take it; it's to hard going out with a popstar." Mitchie said though tears.

"C'mon Mitchie don't do this. Just- just think about it please."

"For how long Shane? Camp Rock is over until next year. And the only way I'll get back there before tomorrow it if I get my clothes. And then I don't even know if I'll be coming back. I love this place I really do. But if every time I come something bad happen, like this, then I don't want to be back."

"Fine," Shane sighed, he had tears in his eyes now, "I'll leave if you want me to,"

Mitchie sat there as she watched Shane leave. She knew Shane and she knew that he was right out there waiting to see if I would change my mind. I wanted too. But I had a reason for breaking up with him. It was too hard on me to be dating him. And it hurt to know it was true, but I really didn't think I was ever going to see Shane again. It hurt so much. Of course I still loved Shane. I loved him with all of my heart. But it wouldn't work. At least not at the time. I didn't think it would at least. I wished it would. But sometimes wishes aren't enough. But there was one other wish she really wanted to have for mainly one reason. Shane told her to. She wished she could get over her Stage fright.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mitchie was right though. Shane was right outside of the door. But after ten minutes he was done waiting. Because she hadn't come out. He thought deep down that it was really over. Forever.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shane didn't know that Mitchie thought the same exact thing. But wished the total opposite.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay guys. That's the first chapter of the breakup. So thoughts? So you got to find out that Mitchie wasnted to still be with him. But that it was to hard for her. But you didn't get to see if Shane still wants to be with her.


	21. A Phone Call!

Okay so Camp Rock had been over for a month

Okay so Camp Rock had been over for a month. I hadn't talked to Shane once. I made one decision in my depression stage. I'm defiantly going back to Camp Rock. So I had been in school for about a month. It was the hardest it had ever been. Senior year! Unlike any other. I hated it. Even if Sierra was going though it with me. We were already talking about graduation. After a MONTH of school it's too insane for me. I thought that senior year would be my best year of school. But that's when I thought I'd be taking Shane to prom. I'm not even going to prom!

"Mitchie! Mitch! Mitchie? Earth to Mitchie?" Sierra yelled.

"Huh? Oh what did you say?" Mitchie asked.

"I didn't ask anything. I told you to stop thinking about Shane,"

"Oh sorry I was thinking about S- School?"

"Yeah right?"

"Okay so I was thinking about how much prom will suck without Shane. That's school related."

"And also Shane related. Mitchie you have to stop this, its making you miserable." Sierra said.

"I know."

"Call him."

"What no, I'm not calling him."

"And why not?" Sierra asked.

"What if he's moved on?" Mitchie looked down at the ground while playing with her fingers.

"Mitchie," Sierra sighed, "he loves you. It's obvious."

"How would you know you've never even met him?"

"Uhh hello TV"

"So he says he's in love. Notice he never says with whom? He probably doesn't want to hurt me by saying 'oh I'm in love with so and so'" Mitchie sighed she knew he didn't love her. He never did.

"Mitch listen to me. Call him tell him how you feel."

"Fine."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Mitchie got home from school. She was really tired. She fell down on the couch and then remembered what she promised Sierra. She took out her phone slowly. Mitchie dialed Shane's phone number and slowly put the phone up to her ear shaking. Someone answered. "Hello?" Mitchie said in to the receiver.

"Mitchie?" Shane's voice shook.

"Uhh hi,"

"What have you been up too?" Shane asked nervously.

Mitchie got her confidence and said, "Shane why are you nervous. It's just me."

"I-i- i- I'm not nervous."

"Really is that why you said 'I' 4 time? Anyway I don't care. Right now. I called you to tell you two things." _Whether I tell them BOTH to you I'm not sure of, Mitchie thought._

"Oh, really? What did you want to tell me?" Shane said easily now.

"Well I've decided to go back."

"Back where?" Shane asked. Mitchie just laughed.

"Camp Rock." Mitchie said still laughing.

"Really? That's great Mitch," Mitchie froze at noticing what he called her.

She just couldn't stop herself, "What did you call me?"

"Mitch? Sorry I won't do it again." Shane said disappointedly.

"No Shane its fine. It just caught me off guard; I'm not used to that anymore. You and Caitlyn were the only ones who called me that. Sierra never calls me that." Mitchie laughed,

"Sierra?"

"Oh that's one of my friends here, well my only friend." Mitchie sighed.

"Mitchie, I'm sure that's not true."

"Yes it is. But I'm fine with it. She's awesome."

"Oh, what was that second thing you wanted to tell me?" Shane asked.

"Oh, uhh it was nothing. Hey I gotta go my mom's calling. Call me if you want. See you at camp." Mitchie hung up and sighed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay guys that's all your getting. I'm gonna skip all the way to camp next chapter. I know a big jump. But I have a really good next chapter.


	22. We're Back!

Here it goes

Here it goes!

Mitchie walked out of her mom's catering truck. She screamed. Then all of a sudden someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Caitlyn!"

"Hi Mitch!" Caitlyn screamed.

"Can you believe that we are back?"

"Well I can believe that I'm back. But seriously after what happened last year I really didn't think you were going to come back." Mitchie looked down to the ground, "Omigosh sorry I didn't meant to."

"I know you didn't Cait. Its over, its in the past I'm fine about it."

"Oh really have you talked to Shane at all then?"

"Actually Caitlyn. I have." Mitchie smirked. Caitlyn just looked shocked.

"No way when?" Caitlyn finally spoke.

"Doesn't matter," Mitchie said staring out behind Caitlyn. Cait got a weird feeling from Mitchie's look and turned around.

"Oh my god SHANE!!"

"Hey Cait," Shane said laughing as she hugged him. But the whole time he was staring at Mitchie.

"Hey Shane/Mitchie I have something I need to tell you," said Shane and Mitchie and the same time.

Mitchie laughed, "You go first."

"Oh okay. I really don't want to tell you right here though."

"Umm okay do you want to go to my cabin?"

"Yeah sure what number?"

Mitchie looked at a piece of paper, "4"

"Really that's odd. That's my cabin number. They usually don't mix genders,"

"Are you complaining? DO you all of the sudden hate me?" Mitchie laughed.

Shane looked shocked, "NO of course not. Why would I hate you?"

"Well you kind of have a lot of reasons to,"

Shane and Mitchie started to walk to the cabin with there stuff, "Oh really like what?"

"Do I really have to say?" Mitchie said looking down at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry Mitchie."

"Its fine," She looked up a smiled, "So what did you want to say?" Mitchie asked.

Shane quickly looked at his watch, "Oh umm. Maybe we should go eat dinner first its getting kinda late."

"Shane it's five." Mitchie stated.

"I know dinner time."

"Okay," They walked out of the cabin and into the mess hall. At dinner Mitchie sat with Caitlyn, Lola, Tess, Peggy, and Ella.

"So Peggy, I take it you and Tess made up?"

"Yep at Final…" Peggy didn't finish her sentence.

Mitchie groaned, "YOU GUYS GET OVER IT I HAVE! YOU GUYS CAN'T EVEN SEEM TO SAY FINAL JAM! ITS OVER," Mitchie screamed a little to loudly. Everyone was staring at her, "Besides he doesn't even like me anymore." She said in disappointment.

"You guys Mitch is right. We need to move on."

"Thank you," Mitchie sighed.

After dinner Shane and Mitchie went back to the cabin, "Now can you tell me what you wanted to tell me?"

"Fine," Shane sighed, "Mitchie… I'm…I'm…I'm"

"Come on Shane," Mitchie said smiling.

"I'm engaged."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oh you didn't expect that? Review!


	23. MEGAN!

"Who?"

"Excuse me?" Shane asked.

"Who are you getting married too?" Mitchie stuttered out.

"Megan Matthews," Shane said. **A/N: Picture on my profile.**

Mitchie looked stunned, "Megan, Megan Matthews? Megan Matthews? Why? Shane? Why? Out of all the girls out there Shane you had to choose Megan Matthews?"

"Wait? You know her?"

"Do I know her? Uhh yeah I know her. SHE'S MY COUSIN, SHANE!"

"WHAT? So when I get married I'll be related to you?" he asked pointing to me.

I nodded. "Wait I don't get this your last name is Torres." Shane said confusedly.

"My mom's maiden name is Matthews. Megan's mom isn't married right?"

Shane nodded.

"Well is she here," Shane once again just nodded, "Where is she?" Mitchie asked impatiently.

"Meg?" Shane said. Then sure enough Mitchie's cousin walked into the door.

"MEG!" Mitchie yelled running up to her. Megan looked surprised at Shane.

"Shane you didn't tell me that the girl you met to years ago was my cousin. MITCHIE!! I haven't seen you in forever." Megan said hugging Mitchie.

"I know!"

"Wow this is weird" Shane mumbled, "Hey Meg?" Shane said in a normal tone.

"Yeah Shaney?"

"Umm can I talk to Mitch alone for a sec?"

"Of course," Meg said leaving the room.

"Shaney?" Mitchie said as she left.

"What just because you didn't call me that doesn't mean she can't."

Mitchie laughed, "Really? Because I distinctly remember me and Caitlyn calling you that a week before final disaster."

"Final disaster?" Shane asked.

"Well it was. It was the biggest disaster ever. Oh that reminds me Shane. Remember earlier today I told I wanted to tell you something?"

"Yeah." Shane said remembering.

"Well I wanted to tell you that we had a spring talent show at school."

"No way Mitch did you enter?"

"Of course I enter Shane! So when I got ready to go on stage I remembered something."

"It was what I said wasn't it?" Mitchie nodded.

"You know what. It sounded exactly like you to. It comforted me so much Shane, to just hear your voice. So I walked on stage. That's a step that I didn't make at final jam," Mitchie said laughing, "So I walked on stage and I was going to originally perform 'Who Will I Be' but my CD that I gave them had all my songs on them. I chose a different song at the last minute. You know what song it was Shane?" Mitchie paused to see if Shane knew what song she was talking about.

"It was 'Get Back' wasn't it?" Shane said knowing where this was going.

Mitchie nodded she had tears coming down her cheeks now, "Oh Mitch don't cry." Shane said walking closer to her putting his and on her face and wiped off her tears, "You got over your stage fright that's great." Shane said.

"Shane I didn't finish my story. So I was souly doing this for you. Even if you didn't know I was going to. So I went and told them what track. They started playing it and all of the sudden it was like I had flashbacks going though my head. Not just one but like fifty. That's too many Shane. So I started to try to sing. And then I passed out!"

"No, Mitchie. You couldn't have. You didn't!" Shane said.

"Yes I didn't Shane. I got to go to the hospital again!" Mitchie said in a fake happy voice while clapping her hands.

"Mitchie."

"It's not like it was my fault that I passed out. That I figured out at that moment that I was still in love with you! God Shane it's not all my fault." Mitchie was sobbing. Shane tried to pull Mitchie into a hug but Mitchie pulled away. He tried 3 more times before she just gave up and cried into Shane's chest. When Mitchie finally stopped she said, "That's not all Shane my parents were tired of me having to go to the hospital because of STAGE FRIGHT. So they said I can't try to go on stage for a whole year AND they took away my guitar AND my piano." Mitchie started to cry again.

"Mitchie. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be-"

"It's gonna be okay? Do you really think so? You know the reason I said I was coming back was because I wanted to see you I wanted to date you. I wanted to kiss you, and hug you and touch you. And I come back to find that your ENGAGED!! I went by my cabin yesterday. You know what the door said. Shane and Mitchie: true love always. ALWAYS SHANE! THAT'S WHAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE! YOU SAID I WAS GREAT! YOU SAID THAT I COULD BE GREAT! YOU SAID TO ME YOU SAID IT TO THE WORLD! YOU SAID THAT WE WERE DESTIEDED TO BE TOGETHER. AND I WISH YOU NEVER HAD BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Mitchie yelled Mitchie kept crying.

"I'm leaving." Shane said simply.

"You're leaving? How are you supposed to leave? You live in the same cabin as me!" Mitchie said calming down.

"I'll ask Brown for another one."

"Whatever. I don't want to see you anyway!" Mitchie noticed that Shane hadn't let go of her yet. So she looked up at him and he looked down into her beautiful eyes and was hypnotized. He bent down and kissed her lips softly. Mitchie deepened the kiss for a couple of seconds before she realized he was getting MARRIED and broke away.


	24. YOU ARE THE ONE!

Mitchie put her hand up to her mouth as if she were about to gasp

Mitchie put her hand up to her mouth as if she were about to gasp. She was so shocked. _Did her just KISS me? He can't do that! Can he? He's getting married of course he can't. Gosh definitely if he's getting married to my COUSIN! _

"Shane you can't do that. You're getting married, to my cousin! Do you really think I would do that to her?" Mitchie said rambling on and on.

Finally Shane put his hand on her lips to signal to her to be quiet, "SHUT UP! I'm trying to think!"

Mitchie laughed at him, "You are trying to think? What is there to think about? You're getting married to Meg. You just kissed me. You proposed to her so you must like her. You just kissed me. Oh I guess there is a lot to think about," Mitchie sighed.

"Gosh I can't do this right now!" Shane exclaimed.

"Oh you can't then what time would fit your schedule, Popstar?" Mitchie said teasingly.

"You know what I mean! Heck Mitchie I'm supposed to be getting married! Even if I don't want to." Shane said mumbling the last part but Mitchie heard it.

"WHAT? You're getting married to my cousin but you don't want to. What was it then some kind of arranged marriage?" Mitchie asked laughing.

"It's not funny!" Shane scolded her, "We met at a concert. She was this insanely cute fan girl. That looked like you. Now she doesn't though. She told me she had some insane general rush to die her hair blonde? I thought that was a horrible idea."

"So you went out with my cousin because she looked like me?"

"Yeah she acted insanely like you to at some moments." Shane said laughing.

"But you never asked her if she knew me?"

"Nope."

"Well what are you going to do? You're engaged and yet you just kissed me."

"And I liked it." Shane said confessedly, "I have no idea what to do you need to help me!" Shane said whining.

"How am I supposed to help you. If I were to help you I would just say, although I love Meg, 'Ditch the blonde chick, and go out with me. But that's not gonna help you any." Mitchie said slightly talking to herself.

"Come on Mitchie."

"What? It would make sense you practically just told me that you didn't love Meg."

"Really? Practically? I thought I told you that straight forwardly." Shane said laughing.

"Seriously Shane what are you going to do? Try this. Look into your future. Do you see a future with Meg?"

"No not at all," Shane said.

"What do you see?" Mitchie asked trying to help out.

"What do you think I see?" Shane said turning to look at Mitchie.

Mitchie thought, "DO you want me to say what I hope you see or what I actually think you see?" Mitchie asked.

"The second one." Shane decided.

"I think you see your band making more albums." Mitchie said.

"Really? Cuz you are completely and totally wrong on that. I see my family! You know whos in it?"

"Brittany Spears?" Mitchie asked laughing.

"No I'll give you a hint. They aren't famous."

"Umm Caitlyn?"

"God Mitchie it's you!"

"What do you mean it's me?"

"You are the one I want with me in the future. The one I want by my side when my dreams come true or when they shatter! It's you!" Shane said in all seriousness (**notice any similarities Leytonfan911?).**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Haha I love this! Thoughts?


	25. YOu did what?

"It's me

"It's me!" Mitchie sighed and lay down on her bed. Shane had just left to supposedly talk to Meg! And I thought he was going to actually talk. I had no idea what to do or even what to think. Since when does anyone not know what to THINK! You think whatever you want no one hears it anyway! But I couldn't think of what to think of. Stupid I know. Gosh I felt like a lovesick teenager that's in love but isn't loved back. I don't know why though because Shane practically just asked me to marry him! But the thing is that right after he said that he just says I have to go talk to Meg! Was he trying to make me miserable? How can he think he can just say that he loves me when he's engaged? And if he breaks it off, Meg is gonna know it's because of me and then she'll kill me! I don't want to be killed!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Meg I need to talk to you." Shane said fake sweetly. Yet Meg had no idea it was fake.

_How do you tell a girl that you want to break of your engagement? And that you're in love with her cousin?_ Shane thought he had no idea.

"Yeah Shaney?" Meg asked. Shane grimaced at his name.

"Two things," he said getting angry, "don't call me that and I can't do this."

"Do what?" Meg asked looking extremely offended. Shane had never yelled at her before!

"I can't marry you!" Shane said as he reached down to his left hand and pulled of the rind that was placed on his ring finger and then slammed it down into her hands and walked off.

"MITCHIE!!" She yelled.

Shane obviously heard her and walked back to her and pointed his finger at her, "Don't you _dare_ blame this on Mitchie!" Shane said walking away again going back to Mitchie's cabin.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey beautiful." Shane greeted Mitchie.

Mitchie sprung up knowing it was Shane, "What?" She asked confused.

"I said-"

"I know what you said," Mitchie interrupted, "but why?" she finished.

"I broke it off with Meg!"

"What Shane why? She's gonna kill me."

"If she puts a hand on you _I'll _kill _her!" _Shane said in all seriousness while sitting down on her bed next to her.

"Well what are you gonna do now?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm gonna do this," Shane bent down and softly kissed her lips.

"Who said I wanted you to do that?" Mitchie said angrily.

"What?"

"Shane you just ruined my relationship with my ONE and ONLY friend Shane. And the fact that she's my cousin is even worse." Mitchie said in tears, "You have to choose one of us Shane you cant keep going back and forth."

"I did choose Mitch. I chose you!" Shane said.

"Why cant I get through the night without another fight, im tired of the hurting is it really worth it? Am I all alone again cuz I kinda feel like I'm screaming with me mouth shout when its really open!" Mitchie sang though her tears.

"Open!" Shane said and all Mitchie could do was cry.

"Shane tell me I'm your girlfriend," Mitchie said putting her head in her hands.

"You are more than my girlfriend."

"What's more than a girlfriend?" Mitchie asked laughing.

"You are my wife." Shane said grinned a silly grin.

"In your dreams Popstar." Mitchie said.

"Actually it is in my dreams." Shane said in all seriousness.

"You are joking right?" Mitchie asked laughing.

"No I'm not!" Shane said.

"Do you love me Shane?"


	26. Not Yet

"Yes

"Yes?" Shane said.

"Yes? That was a question Shane not an answer."

"Yes! Mitchie of course I love you!" Shane reconfirmed.

"I love you too, Shane" Shane leaned down and kissed Mitchie's head and she frowned. He laughed, "I was getting there Mitchie," he said kissing her cheek and then her lips.

"I broke up with my boyfriend that day I called you." Mitchie said looking up at him.

"Is that the second thing you wanted to tell me is that you were single."

"No actually I broke up with him AFTER I got off the phone with him." Mitchie said.

"Did I cause that Mitchie I'm really sorry!" Shane said stroking his girlfriend.

"Of course you caused it! Cuz you know what we are perfect for each other. No one else."

"You are so right Babe. I guess we both made some mistakes then huh?" Shane asked.

Mitchie stared up at him, "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend the boyfriend I know would have said that I made a mistake but that the Shane Grey doesn't make mistakes." Mitchie said laughing.

"He's gone." Shane said simply.

"Well where did he go I like him!" Mitchie said faking crying.

"What you don't like the new Shane Adam Joe Grey?" Mitchie eyed him.

"Adam Joe? I thought your name was Shane Adam Grey?"

"We decided to put in the Joe a while ago!" Shane said shrugging.

"Shane I love you so much you know that right?" Mitchie asked.

"Of course Mitch."

"But Megan is seriously gonna kill me."

"I told her if she touched you I would hurt her." Shane said.

"Shane! That's not nice!" Mitchie said.

"MITCHIE!!" she heard an angry Megan scream.

"I don't think it worked Shane!" Mitchie whispered.

"You made him call off our engagement!"

'No I didn't he did it with out me! He loves me though!" Mitchie said.

"Oh so now are you guys getting married?" Megan asked with steam coming out of her ears.

"No!" Shane said to quick.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Megan asked.

"It means we aren't getting married… yet." Shane said pushing Megan out the door.


	27. Big News maybe even Bad News!

Okay so you guys did well with reviews

Okay so you guys did well with reviews! I really don't know what to say! Okay so I don't own camp rock! I only own Megan and Mak who is coming today! Mak is played by My-Arabian-Knight she was my 100th reviewer. I have a picture of Mak on my profile!

Here it goes!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yet?" Mitchie asked smiling.

"Yes! I have ever intention to marry you in a year or to." Shane said.

"Really?"

"Yes which if I'm going to marry you Mitchie you are gonna have to meet my family. My sister came to camp this year I want you to meet her. Do you want to meet her?"

"I guess. It'll have to happen sometime. So why not now?" Mitchie asked smiling.

Shane pulled her out of the cabin and into her sister's cabin and walked right in, "Mak? Mak are you here?" Shane asked.

"I'm in the bathroom Shane." Mak said.

"Okay I have someone I want you to meet." Shane said happily.

"Is it that girlfriend of yours that you won't shut up about?" Mak said walking out of the bathroom, "oh hey Mitchie," she said.

"Hey Mak. You didn't tell me Shane was your brother." Mitchie said.

"Well it's not something I like to advertise." Mak said, "So Shane who did you wants me to meet?"

"I wanted you to meet my girlfriend." Shane said.

"Oh where is she?" she asked.

"It's Mitchie. Anyway how do you guys know each other?" Shane asked confused.

""oh we met at the beginning of camp. We have like all our classes together except one." Mitchie answered.

"Oh well that's great I don't have to worry about my sister hating you. Now we only have to worry about my brother."

"Is he here?" Mitchie asked. Shane shook his head.

"Hey Mak since Shane wants me to spend time with his sis. How about we go hang out?" Mitchie asked.

"I'd love to. How about we go after lunch though. I only have Shane's class after lunch. And I can skip that class." Mak said laughing.

"Cool I'll meet you at the lake."

"Sure."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ella." Jason yelled as he saw Ella walking up the road. She started toward him.

"Hey Jase." Ella said happily.

"I got you a present since you birthday is today." Jason said, "Well actually two presents."

"Awww Jase you didn't have to!"

"I wanted to." Jason took out a box wrapped in gold wrapping paper. And then a little bit of a bigger box wrapped in specially made wrapping that said Jella all over it. Ella opened the first box and her face sparkled. The box was full of finger nail polishes and lip glosses. She squealed. Then she opened the second box and laughed. Let me remind you this was a pretty big box. The big box contained 3 bird houses (I have those on my profile to! You will want to see them they are awesome!).

"Jason did you make these?" Ella asked.

"No Mitchie's dad made them!" he said happily.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"WHAT?" Caitlyn and Mitchie screamed.

"We have to leave a week early from camp so that we can travel to Beijing for the summer Olympics. We are performing for the opening ceremony."

"Why didn't you tell me Shane?" Mitchie whispered.

"I didn't think it was important."

"Not important? Shane you are leaving in 5 days. You didn't think that was important. You aren't even going to be here for final jam!" Mitchie's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Mitchie calm down. It's not that big a deal." Nate said in Shane's defense.

"It is to a big deal!" Caitlyn yelled, "If this isn't a big deal then what to you would be a big deal Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"You breaking up with me."

"Really I'm not sure that would be a big deal to me. Since you obviously weren't going to tell us this news unless it just happened to slip out of Shane's SISTER'S mouth!"

"Are you breaking up with me Cay?" Nate asked worried.


	28. the lake

"Yes… no…I mean I don't know

"Yes… no…I mean I don't know! I can't take this you guys HAVE to tell us stuff or we aren't going to be around that long!" Caitlyn said stuttering.

"Cait's right. Okay you can't tell us last minute it won't work for us." Mitchie said backing her friend up.

"So what are you saying?" Shane asked.

"Gosh Shane we just said that we were saying you have to tell us when these things happen! If Mak said that then we wouldn't have known. Which means you guys would just all of the sudden be gone. And we wouldn't know why. We wouldn't know where you went. That just won't work for me Shane. I don't know about Cait but I won't have that." Mitchie said.

"Well what about you Cait?" Nate asked.

"I'm 100 with Mitch on this. Sorry."

"We didn't break up did we?" Nate asked.

"No Nate we didn't…this time. But if it happens again you can bet that we will. I'm not putting up with this. It's insane."

"Cay we are rockstars out _life _is insane!" Nate yelled.

Cait said nothing she just stalked off. Nate started to chase after her but Mitchie stopped him, "leave her alone! She needs time to think." Mitchie said angrily as she stalked off with Caitlyn as well.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey babe. What's going on?"

"I just made a HUGE mistake Michael." Mak said to her boyfriend Michael (pic on profile).

"What did you do?" Michael asked.

"Well Shane and his band mates, you know how they are going to Beijing?"

"Yeah."

"Well their new girlfriends. They didn't know they were going and so I brought it up on accident. And then they got in a fight and think Caitlyn and Nate broke up. I was listening at the door and I heard Nate ask are you breaking up with me? And then she said yes. But then after that she kept talking and didn't hear exactly what she said. I feel so bad." Mak said almost crying.

"Hey if they break up its not your fault Mak because she needed to know he can't just disappear without her knowing where he is going." Michael said.

"You are right it can't be my fault. I doubt they would break up after something that small anyway!" Mak said cheering up.

"Exactly." Michael said encouraging her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Mak." Mitchie said as she walked up to Mak who was sitting on the dock with a guitar.

"Hey Mitchie," she said back.

"You are just like Shane." Mitchie said thinking aloud.

"What do you mean? How?" Mak wondered.

"Oh it's just that you reminded me of him because the second time we met we were here on the dock and I had heard him playing." Mitchie answered remembering the day she fell in love.

"Wait Shane told me that that was the first time you guys met." Mak said confused.

"Oh yeah we met once before that but I was covered in flour he didn't know it was me."

"No way so you we the girl covered in flour that had him all mysterious? Wow Mitchie you were the girl with the voice the girl who made Shane change his sound, the girl he fell in love with, the girl who changed him, AND the girl who knocked some scene into that boy." Mak said amazed.

"How did I knock scene in him?" Mitchie asked confused.

"You told him he was acting like a jerk. That got to him."

"No way really?" Mitchie asked surprised.

"Yeah!"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Hmm I don't know what is there to do at a camp with nothing to do?"

"Yeah defiantly like Shane."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Nate I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Cay come on open the door." Nate insisted.

"No!"

"God Cait this isn't gonna work for you is it?"

Cait finally gave in and opened the door, "What?"

"Is this gonna work for you?"

"Yes it is."

"Then why are you mad at me?" Nate asked.

"Because I love you." Caitlyn said softly.

"I love you too" Nate said kissing her softly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay guys how did you like that. Sorry I didn't get any jella in there. Umm I think I want to get Tess a couple of new friends. I'm having auditions for Tess' friends.

You can either audition for a girl named Lilly. Who is nice. Or a guy named Kaleb who might end up being her boyfriend. Okay I know girls are probably the only ones reading this but still I need a guy really bad. I really don't care if you are a girl you can still be a guy.

I need:

Name:

Age:

What do you look like?:

Hobbies:

Anything else you want me to know:


	29. Kara, Lilly, and Lucas!

Congrats to two people

Congrats to two people! Joejonasloverx3 (I think) who will be playing an added part that I put in as Kara who is one of Tess' friends. And to izzyjonasx3 who will be playing Lilly! Im still putting the guy in! Even if there is no one to play him. And his name is going to be called Lucas instead of Kaleb. I have a picture of Lucas on my profile! I don't have a picture of Lilly and Kara yet! If joejonasx3 or izzyjonasx3 are reading I would kinda like to have a picture of you. Or you could just send me a message and tell me like a famous person you would like to be you! And once I get pictures ill tell everyone. Here it goes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Mitchie," Tess said walking up to Mitchie with two people behind her.

"Hey Tess and people I don't know." Mitchie said laughing.

"I want you to meet a couple of people this," Tess said pointing to a girl on her right who was wearing a right blue and pink shirt, that looked like cotton candy colors but brighter, black skinny jeans and pink converse, "is Kara," Tess said introducing her, "she's my cousin." Tess finished.\

"Hi I'm Mitchie," Mitchie said shyly.

"And I'm Shane," Shane said walking up to her, "her boyfriend."

"Don't freak Kara," Tess scolded but it was to lat, "OHMIGOD! YOUR SHANE FREAKING JOESPH FREAKING GREY!!" Kara had exploded.

"Kara." Tess sighed.

"Its okay Tess, Kara, right Kara?"

"Yeah" she confirmed.

"I get it a lot I actually kinda like it," Shane said coolly but then he got a smack on the head my Mitchie, "What?"

"Hello girlfriend."

"Sorry," Shane mumbled.

"And this," Tess continued to point to a girl on her left who was wearing slacks and a shirt that was "blingaisous" "is Lilly my sister. Lily TJ Tyler is her full name."

"Hi Mitchie," Lilly said already knowing her name from when she introduced her self to Kara.

"And I'm," said a guy jumping out from behind Tess, "Lucas. Tess' boyfriend."

"Hi." Mitchie said shaking his hand, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend Tess." Mitchie said.

"Well its recent. Us four are like one person we do everything together. And Lucas was my best guy friend. And he just recently asked me out and I said yes."

"Well have you guys been here all summer?" Mitchie asked them.

"Umm no," they said in unison, "we just came because Tess threw her little i-want-to-see-my-boyfriend-tantrum." Kara said finishing for them all.

"Tess!" I yelled.

"What Shane's aloud to throw the iwant-to-see-Mitchie-tantrum but I can't throw one so I can see MY boyfriend?"

"Okay fine you have a point." Mitchie said, "So are you going to perform at pajama jam?"

"Yeah me, Kara, and Lilly are going to do my new song." Tess said.

"Cool."

"And I don't plan on interrupting anyone's jam even if Shane does like it."

"What do you mean even if Shane likes it?" Shane asked.

"The only reason she stopped Caitlyn's jam was because you like it," Mitchie said, "but that was when she didn't have a boyfriend and she was mean." Mitchie finished.

"Yeah" Tess said.

"So what are you wearing?"

"Green" Tess said laughing, "But I'll tell you they are really cute!" (Picture on profile.)

"Cool." Mitchie said, "Umm well me and Shane need to go. I'll see you tonight at the jam." Mitchie and Shane walked of hand in hand.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Gosh Caitlyn I can't figure out what to wear." Mitchie whined.

They had been looking though Mitchie's closet for about 30 minutes when Cait's face lit up, "I've got it,"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Nate what are you gonna do that's so special tonight anyways?" Shane asked.

"It's Cays and my anniversary today. So I'm gonna do something special." Nate replied.

"Okay," Shane said not really caring.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"oh my gosh Cait I look perfect."

"Thank you," Caitlyn said admiring her handy work.

Mitchie was wearing a top hat with a red shirt and shorts with suspenders on (picture on profile).

"So what song are you going to sing?" Caitlyn asked.

"You mean we, WE are going to be performing who will I be. You are going to play piano," Mitchie said having everything planned out already.

"No way really? Cool." Cait said excited.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Go away Shane," Nate groaned, "I need to practice."

"That's all you ever do is practice this and practice that." Shane said.

"I want this to be perfect for Cait." Nate said.

"Fine I'll leave." Shane said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey mit- oh my god Mitchie you look adorable." Peggy screamed running up to her and giving her a hug.

Mitchie laughed, "Thanks Peggy."

"Thanks Mitchie for giving me all the credit," Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"Sorry Cait. Cait did it all." Mitchie said laughing again.

"Wow Cait you did a awesome job. You should get paid to do that kind of stuff."

"You heard the girl pay up Mitchie." Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed.

"Thanks Peggy. So where's Ella? Jason." Mitchie said answering her own question figuring out the stupidity of the question.

"Yeah." Peggy said, "Come on we need to go to the mess hall the jams about to start." Peggy finished. They walked out of the cabin with a laptop in Cait's hand.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay guys how did you like it? How do you like the new characters?


	30. A Snake!

OKay you guys school has started for me! so i'm not gonna be able to update everyday! i'm gonna try to update twice a week. if its been like 3 to 4 days since ive updated then send me a PM! then ill get right on it! i promise! upnless i'm sick or something like that.

"Let's kick it!" Mitchie heard Dee say, "Up first we have the It girls" she finished.

"Tess you didn't change your name?" Mitchie asked.

"I couldn't think of anything else." Tess said as she walked up on stage with Kara and Lilly behind her.

Tess' voice spread across the room through speakers as she started singing.

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast

_Chorus_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

_Chorus_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

_Chorus_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

There was applause at the new Tess' song. She smiled inwardly knowing that she had done well.

Tess walked up to Ella and Peggy who were getting ready to go on next as she gave them two thumbs up, "Good lick you guys."

They thanked her as she walked off to Lucas. Lucas looked proud of her. That made Tess feel good but then she frowned for second. As Lucas asked her, "what's wrong?"

"I wish my mom could see me like this." Tess said sadly.

"Tess it's alright. She promised to come to final jam."

"Yeah well she came last year to. I was so happy and then all of the sudden her phone goes off and I feel like a piece of crap that she doesn't care about again." Tess said getting angry.

"You aren't a piece of crap Tess."

"Yeah maybe not to you im not." Tess said as she sighed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three people later it was Mitchie's turn to go up. This time she wasn't nervous when all of a sudden she remembered something, "Shane," she whispered to him as he turned, "I cant do this."

"Mitchie you'll be fine."

"No I mean I'm not ALOUD to do this. My year of not being able to perform isn't over yet." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie I'm sure your mother would understand. That's why you are hear at Camp Rock is to sing."

"I guess you are right."

"Give it up for the amazing Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar." Dee introduced

Mitchie and Caitlyn went on stage as Mitchie started to sing Caitlyn's hands started to roam the keyboard.

Woah  
Yea, yea, yea, yea

How to choose  
Who to be  
Well lets see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Yea yea

When all of the sudden someone screams, "Ahh look a snake."


	31. Kaleb? Whose Kaleb?

Tess immediately walked out of the door in a hurry with Kara and Lilly closely behind

Tess immediately walked out of the door in a hurry with Kara and Lilly closely behind. "Why the heck did you just do that Kara? I told Mitchie that there wouldn't be a song that was interrupted by me." Tess yelled furious.

"And there wasn't it was because of me. And there was and actual-"

"SNAKE!!" they heard Lola scream.

"Snake," Kara finished.

Then everyone scrambled out of the mess hall as fast as they could and back to there cabins.

Tess and Lilly and Kara ran to Mitchie's cabin. They got into the cabin and sat on there beds waiting for Mitchie and Caitlyn to come back. All if the sudden Mitchie and Caitlyn came running into the room. They looked over at Tess and were surprised.

"Im so sorry Mitchie I didn't do that Kara did. But there was actually a snake this time." Tess said rambling on and on.

"Tess stop I know there was a snake and its okay."

Tess looked at her feet and mumbled thanks. She stood up and got ready to leave as Mitchie asked, "Where are you going?"

"To my cabin?"

"OH well me and Mak and Cait are going to hang out do you guys wanna come?"

"Yeah sure I guess. It sounds fun. I haven't met Mak yet." Tess said.

"Cool. We have like 30 minutes before we have to meet her. What do you guys want to do?"

"Truth or dare." Lilly yelled out.

We all chorused our Okays.

We sat in a deformed circle and took our heels off so our feet wouldn't hurt.

"Okay Tess truth or dare?" Caitlyn asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true Tess that you are cheating on Lucas? Like the paparazzi say?"

"What? No." Tess blurted.

Tess recovered and turned to Mitchie, "Mitchie truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you love Shane?"

"Of course. Okay Lilly truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lilly screamed excitedly.

"okay." Mitchie said cupping her ears, "I dare you to go to the lake and skinny dip." Mitchie laughed.

"NO WAY!" Lilly said backing up.

"Yes it's a dare. You have to." Tess was just laughing her butt off.

"Fine." They all walked out to the lake. People were staring and started to gather around. Lily sighed and grabbed her shirt and pulled it off revealing a black lace bra. She slipped her shoes and socks off. And slipped her backs off then her underwear and bra. There were many winces. And some wows and some guys saying dang she's fine. She started to walk towards the lake she walked onto the dock and did a flip off it and into the water. She laughed at herself and started to swim around. People started leaving after she had been in the lake for about five minutes because they didn't think she was getting out any time soon. As soon as everyone was gone besides the girls she jumped out and started to shiver as she put her clothes back on. The girls just sat and laughed. They got up and walked back to the cabin. Lilly got a towel and dried off. She scoffed and said, "Okay Kara truth or dare?"

"After that dare. I say truth." She laughed.

"Okay is it true you like Kaleb?"

Kara turned red, "n-n-no" she said turning even more red, "Fine yes."

"Finally you admit it." Lilly laughed.

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked confused, "Wait whose Kaleb?" Mitchie asked.

"He's a guy from our church that's Kara has been crushing on forever but he's been going out with a girl named Rachel that goes to her school. But the catch is neither knows she likes him and Kaleb doesn't go to her school so he doesn't know what happens between her and Rachel. In fact he thinks they are the best of friends but really Kara's just going with that saying keep your friends close but your enemies closer." Tess finished.

"That's rich," Caitlyn said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay guys how did you like it?


	32. New storys?

Okay guys I'm still going to update this story

Okay guys I'm still going to update this story! But I'm also putting up a new story. Its going to be called "What do you do if after a little bit longer your aren't fine?" you can go to my profile and find out what it's about and you can read the first chapter.


	33. I have to go to college

After about another 20 minutes of playing truth or dare everyone got up and walked down to the lake to fine Mak

After about another 20 minutes of playing truth or dare everyone got up and walked down to the lake to fine Mak. Once they found Mak they all sat down in a rather large circle and decided to play another game of truth or dare. After about 15 dares Shane walked up to the group and asked if he could steal Mitchie away for a sec.

Mitchie got up and walked over to a tree and leaned against it, "What Shane?" she asked though laughs. Shane had been placing open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot." She said as she brought her lips up to his.

"Mmm. Okay," he said as he tried to gather his thoughts, "Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Where will we be going?" Mitchie asked.

"Uncle Brown is letting me leave campus whenever I want this week since its my last week at the camp," his voice faded, " anywhere you want Mitch." He finished his voice cracking on her name.

Mitchie was trying hard not to cry, "Sure I'll come. What time?" She choked out.

"7."

"Okay," Mitchie couldn't hold her tears anymore. She began to run away but Shane grabbed her wrist, "its okay Mitchie."

She turned around, "I'm scared." She said.

"I know I'm scared to."

"Shane I'm trying to be strong but I cant I've lost you like 3 times I can't loose you again."

"You aren't gonna loose me Mitchie," Shane said hugging her.

"How do you know? You know the future isn't always predictable." Mitchie said.

"Mitch look at me," Mitchie realized she had been looking at her feet at she refused to look at him, "LOOK at me," she still refused to do as she was told Shane put his finger on her chin and lifted her head, "Mitchie I love you no one else."

"I know Shane. But I mean you're only going to be in Beijing for 3 weeks. I can take that. But what about after camp. I have to go to college Shane. For FOUR years. Coming home only three times a year. I mean I can visit you like once or twice out of the three. But you know I'm going to HAVE to spend summer with my parents. That leaves two weeks for me to see you a year. SHANE TWO WEEKS!!" Mitchie said in tears.

"You know Mitchie I haven't been to college yet. I could come with you."

"Shane I'm going to college two weeks after you get back from Beijing. What would you do about the band?"

Shane was silent for a second then came up with an answer, "we can all come to your college, I mean Cait's going there to isn't she."

Mitchie laughed, "Yeah she is, but Shane Nate hasn't even made it though high school yet he still has a year to go."

"It'll give him a chance to go to a public school."

"Shane do you hear yourself. It would be AWESOME for you to come to my college-

"Then why won't you let me?" Shane said.

"Because you can't just leave the band." Mitchie whispered.

"But I can for you."

"No you cant I wont let you. What would Jason and Nate think? Shane we just need to leave and make it work."

"What if we get married?"

"What?"

"I've told Nate and Jase that I'm going to quite the band when I get married. They would understand if I get married."

"Yeah I doubt it they would just hate my guts along with the rest of the world. Because Shane as much as you wish you knows that the press would still follow you after you quite the band. And if that happens they will some how find out that I was the reason you quite then the world would know. And everyone will hate me including me."

All of the sudden before Shane could answer Mak came running up to them, "What are you guys doing you've been up here forever. We were starting to worry," She asked.

"Mak," Mitchie said, "look I know I told you I would spend the night with you but I and Shane really need to figure some stuff out."

"Okay,"

Mak walked back to the group and told them what Mitchie had said. "Lets go to the other side of the lake." Mitchie said as she grabbed his hand.

"No. I have a better place." Shane said as she pulled Mitchie the opposite way. Mitchie was completely confused and asked, "Where are you taking me?"

Shane slowed down until Mitchie was in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her face as if he were about to say guess who, "You'll see."

"SHANE! You know I hate surprises."

"I guarantee you'll love this one!" Shane said giddily. They ran about another 5 minutes when Shane finally slowed down and said, "We are here open you eyes."

Mitchie opened her eyes and looked around. She awed she was looking at a beautiful 8ish foot waterfall. "Shane where are we."

"A restricted part of camp that's only for instructors."

"Well I'm not supposed to be here!"

"It's okay. I asked brown and he said it was fine. But I brought you down here for a reason Mitchie."

Mitchie still looked confused.

Shane fished into his pocket and pulled out a black box and he leaned down on one knee, "Mitchie will you marry me?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oh what will she say between him lying to her and all there fight? Will she say yes? Find out. In about 2 or three days! Hahaha


	34. Prom night!

Okay you guys I know I normally don't do author notes at he beginning but here is one, you guys are going to be really confused at the beginning I guarantee it

**Okay you guys I know I normally don't do author notes at he beginning but here is one, you guys are going to be really confused at the beginning I guarantee it! Towards the middle you'll figure out what's going on. Here it goes. Oh and I have new pics on my profile. By the end of this chapter you'll figure out what they are of.**

The doorbell ringed, "I got it Mitchie you just keep doing your hair." Caitlyn yelled up the stairs.

"Got it" Mitchie said back.

Caitlyn ran to the door, more like tripped, "God I cant run in this dress Mitchie!"

"You are the one who picked it out Cait don't blame me!"

Caitlyn finally made it to the front of there dorm she opened the door and immediately jumped into someone's arms, "NATE!!"

"Hello to you to Cait." He said sarcastically.

"Hey Cait hate to break up you little love fest," Shane bickered, "But where's my fiancé?"

Cait groaned, "She's upstairs Shane. She's doing her hair,"

"Cait," Shane warned, "Is Mitchie curling her hair?"

"Yeah I think why?"

"MITCHIE??" Shane yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Cait aren't you going to say hi to us?" Jason asked pointing towards himself and Lucas and Michael and Kaleb, yes Kara finally got together with him and Tony who is Lilly's boyfriend.

Cait laughed, "Hi,"

"So are our girls here?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Cait said, "It's pretty crammed in this little dorm having eight girls and seven boys," the only girl without a date was Peggy here boyfriend unfortunately was in Europe on a tour.

They all walked in and greeted their girlfriends.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shane groaned, "Mitchie."

"What Shane?"

"I told you that you couldn't curl your hair until the wedding. You know it turns me on."

"Shane I haven't curled my hair for two years because of you. This is a special night for me. I'm curling my hair. Besides in a year when we get married it will be three years since I haven't curled my hair and that's too long."

"Fine," Shane said as he kissed her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mitchie Shane we are all ready to go down here!" Tess screamed.

"Coming"

They ran down the stairs and soon met up with the grouped, "Prom here we come!" Caitlyn yelled.

"You mean senior college prom?" Mitchie asked as she laughed.

"Details details."

"Well I'd say they are good details do you really want to go back to high school?" Tess asked Cait.

"Fine you guys win. Senior college prom here we come! Are you happy?" she asked as they all laughed.

"Very," they said in unison.

They walked out of the doors and all the girls gasped even Tess surprisingly, "You got us a limo?" Lilly asked speaking for the first time of the day.

"What else where we going to get to fit fifteen people in?" Tony asked.

"Good point," Kara said.

They all hopped into the limo and rode over to the prom. They all got out and took some pictures. They had not danced at all after about the first thirty minutes they had all just sat and talked. Shane finally got up the nerve and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

"Why not we'll need to practice for our wedding sooner or later." Mitchie said as Shane laughed. Mitchie grabbed Shane's offered hand. They walked out to the dance floor together. Secretly Caitlyn had gone up to the DJ and requested a special song. Slowly the music started. Mitchie was focusing and hadn't found out what song It was and when she did she put up her finger to Shane as in to say one moment and went up to the dj and asked him to start the song over. The DJ did as he was told and started it again slowly the music filled the room as Mitchie came back to Shane.

She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
she's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancing'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone.

Well, she came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
but I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
(even one song)  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

By the time the song was done Mitchie was in tears. That was her favorite song called Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. All Mitchie did was lay her head on Shane's chest. He stroked her hair knowing this was her favorite song. He had to admit it was a beautiful song. Cait walked over to them and Shane walked away knowing Cait wanted to talk to her, "Hey Mitch?" Cait whispered.

All Mitchie could say was, "My dad's loosing me."

"No he's not Mitchie you are just," Caitlyn paused trying to find out what to say, "You are just growing up."

"Am I growing up to fast?" Mitchie asked, "I mean we are the same age and I'm getting married and you aren't"

"But you see that's not my chose that I'm not getting married. It's Nate's the guy proposes not the girl. If the girl did propse I probably would have asked him to marry me about a year ago." Caitlyn said.

"But if you would have married Nate why isn't he asking you to marry him?"

Cait laughed, "Mitchie girls mature faster than guys you know that. And that means that I'm already mature but by now so is Nate but I'm still ahead of him. By about a year or so."

"I guess your right,"

"I know I'm always right." Mitchie laughed, "and as for your dad he knew you were gong to get married some day. He just hoped it would be in like 5 years from now."

"Cait. Thanks so much I don't know what I would do without you."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay guys if you are still confused ask me about it! Ill tell you what's going on.


	35. wedding plans

Hey guys, I'm going away for the weekend

Hey guys, I'm going away for the weekend! So I'll probably post my next chapter on like Wednesday. Okay but here is one more chapter!

"Oh my god Cait shut up!" I screamed, "This is my wedding not yours! When you have your wedding you will want things to be how you want them. I want them how I want them! You guys are wearing green dresses whether you like it or not, you got that? Cait," Cait nodded, "You guys to Peggy, Ella, Tess, Mak, Lilly, Kara, and Lola?" They all nodded. Okay so I know what you are thinking eight bridesmaids and a maid of honor that's a lot. And if you think I didn't know that you're insane. But in the past three years since Shane proposed I'd became best friends with them all even Kara and Lilly. Yeah three years we had all just finished college. It was pretty hard. Being away from my fiancé for three full years and only seeing him four week a year! Wow I'm glad that's over. See you may be thinking but you get the summer off. Yeah I did but my parents wanted me to live with them the last three summers that I could before I get married. And then you might be saying well couldn't Shane come see you? No. Tours suck by the way unless your on them! Yeah they had a tour ALL summer. The whole three months of it! So after we had finished college I was still living with my mom and dad me and Shane would be living together AFTER we get married. We had just started planning the wedding and the girls were already fighting. They had all easily found a good dress but they couldn't decide on the color. They were bickering about what COLOR it should be while I continually yelled at them that it was going to be green no matter what they said. Yet they ignored me. It made me so mad that I walked away literally walked away and they still didn't notice. I called Shane and told him about as I CRYED. I had told him not to come down he said okay. So I went back out to the store and they were STILL fighting. And then five minutes later SHANE came in. I told him that I told him not to come and all he did was walk past me after kissing me. IGNORING ME!! MY FIANCE! Then Shane walked over to Caitlyn and put his hand over her mouth and bent down so he could look her straight in the eyes.

"LOOK LISTEN TO ME THIS IS NOT YOUR WEDDING. THIS IS MINE AND MITCHIE'S WEDDING. OKAY NOW I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT. THIS IS FOR MITCHIE. IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN HOW SHE WANTS IT TO. YOU WILL WHERE WHAT SHE WANTS YOU TO WEAR. YOU WILL DO YOU HAIR HOW SHE WANTS YOU TO! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT. OKAY THIS SHOULD BE MITCHIE'S HAPPIEST DAY OF HER LIFE," Shane took his hand off her mouth and grabbed her chin, "We are going to MAKE it her best day of her life! Do you understand me?" Caitlyn slowly nodded, "Good. If I have to come down here again I won't be talking to you. I'll be talking to Mitchie. If you are going to complain you're not going to be here. I don't want Mitchie yelling and snapping and complaining to me about how much of pains you are being. I want Mitchie to be happy when I see her. You aren't going to be a part of this wedding if you will act like this." Shane said softly, "And there will be ABSOLUTELY no ignoring her." Shane finished as he walked over to Mitchie and hugged her.

"You know I could have done that myself." She said into his chest.

He cupped her face and kissed it lightly, "No you couldn't my voice is louder. I've had practice."

"Jerk" Mitchie said playfully hitting him, "My jerk I know." Mitchie said as Shane started to open his mouth.

"Exactly." He said. They leaned in a kissed they pulled apart, "I gotta go. Jason and Nate are probably fighting about birdhouses or something. I just left them not even telling them."

"Bye love you."

"Love you too."

As soon as Shane left Caitlyn walked over to Mitchie and asked, "What the heck was that for?"

"What do you think it was for Mitchie said as she walked in the other direction towards the other girls to go get the dresses?

"He had no right to do that."

"No actually he did Cait. We put you in this wedding and we can just as easily take you out. I don't have a problem with mak being my maid of honor. Listen to me Cait I want you to be my maid of honor but if you are going to stand here and fight and ignore me THE BRIDE I just won't have it. Got it?" Mitchie said taking her ground.

"Fine" Caitlyn said softly.

"Thank you. Now the green dresses. Do you guy like that?"

"Everyone nodded." Mitchie's eyes widened she accepted them to all start yelling again, "Now Shane said that you will do your hair how I want it done. But I want you guys to pick your hair. As long as they all look good together. Than it's up to you. But there is one thing that I will force on you for you hair," Mitchie said laughing, "I want you guys all to wear a head band with a white rose on it,"

"Mitchie how about instead of a headband we do a wristband with a white rose."

Mitchie thought for a second, "I guess that could work mak. I'll give you the choice."

"I want to put my hair in a simple curly ponytail," Cait said. Mitchie nodded saying that that was okay.

"I think I'll do the same." Mak said.

"Okay what about you guys,"

"I'm gonna go with a bun on the top,"

"Me too," Lilly says agreeing with Kara.

"Tess?"

"Um I'll say just curly is that okay?" Mitchie nodded.

"Me too," Lola and Peggy said.

"I'll go with the bun," Ella said.

"Wow that was easy. Now who wants a headband?" Cait, Kara, lily, and Tess' hands went up.

"Okay and the rest of you want wrist bands. Woah. Okay we are done for today on Friday we are going to have a fitting for these dresses for only Tess Ella Peggy and Lola."

They nodded and left leaving Mitchie in the store alone she slid down to the floor and put her hands in her head. She picked up her phone and called Shane, "Hello?" He asked.

"Hi," she said drowsily.

"Hey are you having more problems?" he asked worriedly.

"Nope. We finished,"

"Did you finish early?"

"Nope we got everything done that we had planned. We got dresses. And hair was simple I told them they could do what ever they wanted as long as they wore a head band that I chose. They all decided on a bun on top and curly hair and curly ponytails." She said.

"Great!"

"Are you free or are you doing something?"

"I'm not doing anything," Shane said oddly.

Shane's POV

Okay so maybe I am doing something but Mitchie can't know about it.

Mitchie's POV

Man he sounds weird. "What are you doing Shane?"

"Nothing."

"Shane…"

"Nothing." He said Mitchie could tell he was getting weak so she decided to try once more, "Shane…"

"HEY!" she heard Nate's voice ring through the phone.

"Nate… what's he doing,"

"HEY MITCHIE," Jason's voice rang.

I knew Jason didn't know anything you could just tell from his voice.

"Hey Jase." I said casually.

"Hey Mitch what's up?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to know if I could come over," Mitchie said knowing that he would say yes without thinking.

"Oh sure you can."

Yes "Thanks Jase see you soon,"

"Okay bye,"

With Jason…

"YOU DID WHAT"

"I invited her over?"

"Oh my gosh Ceci you have to go!"

"What why?" Ceci asked.

"Because my fiancé is coming over and she can't know about you?"

"Why it's not like-"

"LEAVE," Shane said as he heard the door knob turning. Crap I forgot she had a key, "Out they back door," Shane said pushing her towards Nate.

"Hey Mitch," Shane said.

"Hey Shane," Mitchie said looking around.

Shane's POV

"I told I was doing nothing," God I hate lying to her.

"oh fine I believe you. what do you want to do tonight?"

"How about we just hang out?" Like I was doing with Ceci. Crap I need to tell her. But I can't we are getting married. She wont believe me. Of course she would we ARE getting married aren't we? That means she can trust me. Crap that means I'm breaking her trust.

"Okay."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay how did you guys like it? What do you think Shane is doing? See you guys in 4 days! Hasta la vista.


	36. So Much Easier

Shane's PVO

Shane's PVO

Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way.

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
But before you go I wanted to say

Yeah!

That I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way.

Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please girl  
Just leave me alone.  
Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways.  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way.

But your already on your way...

Okay so maybe Mitchie isn't on her way. Gosh but she's gonna be. She's going to hate me. She's not going to let me explain either. Mitchie is just like that. I just need to tell her. The longer I wait the harder it will be. Tomorrows' Mitchie's birthday. I'll tell her then. That is what I wanted to do in the first place. Hopefully she doesn't come barging in here and sees me dancing with someone she doesn't even know.

How to choose who to be?

Well let's see?

I picked up my phone as Mitchie's ring went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shane."

"Hey Baby Happy almost birthday."

"Are you going to do something for my birthday?"

"I have something planned," Mitchie groaned.

"I hate surprises.  
"I know but you are going to love this one."

"Fine. I'm going to come over okay. I want to talk to you about some wedding plans."

"umm…Err…. Okay." Shane said, "love you."

"Love you too. Byes."

Oh crap.

"Okay Ceci you gotta leave."

"Uh. God Shane why can't I just meet her?"

"You can. Tomorrow. But Mitchie doesn't know I have a sister."

"I thought you said she knew about Mak?"

"She does. But she doesn't know I have a twin sister. and if she sees me dancing with you than she's gonna think I'm cheating on her. All you are doing is teaching me how to dance."

"Fine I'll leave but this is the last time."

"Good now leave," She went out the back door just as Mitchie came in the door.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxo

"Shane when are you going to tell her?" Lucas asked.

"Guys I'm telling her tomorrow."

"On her birthday?"

"Is that really the best idea?" Nate piped into the conversation.

"Dudes why wouldn't be? It's my sister."

"I don't know… I guess your right."

"Okay guys so green ties to match Mitchie's green dresses and black suits. Man this is so much easier than it is for the girls." Shane commented.

"Your right Cait's been complaining to me all week," Nate said laughing.

The next thing he knew Shane was gone.


	37. OUT!

"OUT

"OUT!" Shane yelled as he barged into the dress store where Cait, Tess, Mak, Lola and Mitchie were standing.

"What?" Cait asked.

"You heard me get out," Shane said pointing to the door.

"Shane what's going on?" Mitchie asked.

"Cait you just got busted," Shane turned to Mitchie, "Nate just said that Cait has been complaining to him about you all week," Then Nate came rushing into the store as well.

"Nate!" Cait screamed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to it just slipped."

Mitchie knew there was a big fight coming on so she walked out of the store and into her car. Mitchie went into her back seat and grabbed her guitar. Mitchie got out her song book. Mitchie tuned her guitar and started to play.

There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh.

Mitchie decied she needed to go back into the store before she found out she was gone.

"Shane! How could you?" Mitchie screamed and ran away.


	38. Of course

Shane ran out of the store after Mitchie

Shane ran out of the store after Mitchie. Just as he thought she caught him dancing with his sister. He had told her not to come down here. Yet she did. And Cait and Nate wanted to see how good I was getting at dancing. And in came Mitchie. "Mitchie! Mitchie!" Shane looked around to yelling for her. And then he remembered her secret.

_-Flashback-_

"_Shane stop!" Mitchie was laughing. Shane had his arms around Shane tickling her._

"_Nope."_

"_Well you are going to have to because we are here," Shane stopped and looked around. He saw a beautiful 10ish foot waterfall that fell into a crystal clear pool of water. It was like nothing he had ever seen before._

"_Whoa," He whispered under his breath._

"_Yeah I know," Mitchie sat down on a patch of grass Shane followed, "I come here when I'm depressed. I write most of my songs out here."_

"_Man I wish I had a place like this."_

"_Well maybe I'll share it with you," Mitchie laughed._

"_Maybe?" _

"_Maybe," Mitchie clarified._

"_So this is the place that makes Mitchie, Mitchie?" _

"_I guess so," _

_-end-_

Luckily for Shane they were in Mitchie's town and not his. He ran and got into his car and drove as fast as he could to Mitchie's waterfall. When he got there he could hear Mitchie's voice singing. He quietly hid behind a bush as he heard his fiancé singing open. Mitchie had told him many time it was her favorite song . But he never once actually heard it! Now he knew why. The song was about how Mitchie felt when she was fighting. Just to know that his Mitchie had ever fought with someone made his heart break. Especially when he knew he was one of those people she fought with. It helped Shane a little more to know that she had written the song before she had ever even met him though. As Mitchie's song came to an end he decided he would come out. He quietly walked out. Mitchie could feel someone's presence. She just hoped it wasn't Shane. She looked up and saw…. Shane.

Mitchie's POV

_Why don't I want to talk to him? I know it's gonna have to happen sometime. I can't just ignore my fiancé. But what was he doing. What was he thinking? He must be insane._

Normal POV

"What?" She asked trying so hard to hate him. But it was very evident that she couldn't.

Mitchie looked up at him and his heart broke. She had tear stains on her face.

"Oh my God Mitchie your crying."

"What do you except me to do you are cheating on me."

"No I'm not."

"I just saw you dancing with some girl Shane," Mitchie said through sobs.

"Mitchie you HAVE to let me explain." Shane pleaded.

"Fine. Since I love you. I'll let you because I don't want to loose you."

"That was my surprise for you," Shane said receiving a weird glance from Mitchie, "Ceci is my twin sister."

"Why haven't I met her?"

"Because since camp you haven't been to my house. You met Mak who is younger than me. But not Ceci she didn't go to camp."

"So why were you dancing with her?"

"She's a dance teacher. I was going to surprise you with learning how to dance for the wedding," Mitchie awed, " Really?" Shane nodded.

"So are we still getting married or what?"

"Of course" Mitchie said kissing him.

Okay so really sorry it was so short.


	39. HOTTUNES!

"Yesterday we saw Mitchie Torres running out of a bridal shop

"_Yesterday we saw Mitchie Torres running out of a bridal shop. Seen next to be running away from something. Or someone. Are Torres and Grey having relationship issues? After Mitchie left Shane was seen to run out calling her name. And then he stopped and stood still for about 5 minutes before he ran towards his car and drove off after Torres. What were they doing in a bridal shop? Was it for a friend? Or are Torres and Grey having a secret marriage? Questions we all want answers to. We are working on it. I'm Mary Jones and this is Hotunes," said a reporter._

"Shane?" Mitchie asked. She sat on the couch in the Grey's living room. Mitchie was known for fidgeting when she was nervous. Mitchie was beyond nervous. She was about to freak.

Shane walked into the room. As he saw Mitchie he ran over to her, "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

Mitchie didn't answer she just stared dumbfounded at the TV.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked waving his hand in front of her face.

MITCHIE!" Shane shook her.

"Huh? What? Stupid TV," Mitchie muttered the last two words.

"What? Why's it stupid?" Shane asked.

Mitchie turned the TV back on know they would be showing it all day. They wanted EVERYONE to know about this. Shane's face started to turn red. Not in embarrassment in anger.

"WHAT?" Shane yelled really loud. His parents came running in.

"What is it?"

Shane just pointed to the TV. And sure enough it was playing AGAIN. When they saw it they walked over to him and tried to calm him down. I wasn't working. Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand and pulled her outside and into his car.

"Shane where are we going?"

"the studio." He said simply yet with anger in his voice.

"What? Your studio is in L.A. we are in New Jersey Shane!"

"The Hotunes studio.  
"WHY?"

"I'm gonna kill them!"

"Whatever," Mitchie said.

Okay so sorry it was so short. I just had to end it there.


	40. Names

Hey Guys. No update. It's coming soon though. But i want a knew Pen name. I'm getting bored with mine. Can you guys help me pick one. I can't think of one.


	41. Awards

thanks to Lilazngrl213 i now have the name of MusicIsTheLife! And starsnuffers is having a Camp Rock Awards! Vote for me PLEASE! i mean you guys like my story so why wouldn't you vote for me?


	42. Whatever

"What the heck were you people thinking

"What the heck were you people thinking?" Shane screamed once he had reached the front desk.

"What are you talking about?" asked the dull secretary without looking up.

"Don't you think we deserve some privacy?"

"Shane…" Mitchie warned.

"Mitch…"

"Oh snap," said the secretary, "Mary get over here."

A girl with a name tag that said Mary on it walked in. She looked up from a stack of papers and a couple of "colorful" words came out of her mouth.

"Are you the one who did this?" Shane asked outraged.

She nodded her head bracing herself for what was to come.

Shane took a deep breath, "Don't you think you went a little over board this time?"

"I don't write them I just read them," She answered weakly.

She kept looking over at the couple between Mitchie and Shane. Then her hands landed on Mitchie's hand. "What is that?" She asked.

Mitchie looked down and shoved her hand in her pocket, "His promise ring."

"The last time we checked his promise ring was on your right hand not the left. And it didn't have a DIAMOND on it." She said grabbing Mitchie's hand out of her pocket and examining the ring. "That's an engagement ring."

"Well she's not getting married to me," Shane answered.

Mitchie looked shocked.

"I don't have a ring," He finished.

"Guys don't wear engagement rings Mr. Grey. Only women do."

"Whatever just leave US alone." And then they left.

Okay guys I know that was REALLY REALLY short. Sorry.


	43. Tragedy Stricks

OMG OMG OMG OMG I am soooo mad

OMG OMG OMG OMG I am soooo mad!! I had the next FIVE chapters written on paper and I told my mom NOT to throw it away and guess what there GONE!! So It might take me a while to update you guys. Plus I have loads and loads of homework and to demenstarte to you I have EIGHT pages of language arts homework from ONE day! NO KIDDING!!


	44. No Fun!

"Hey Mitch

"Hey Mitch?"

"Yeah Shane?" Mitchie asked walking into Shane's room.

"Have you seen my guitar?" He asked while looking under him bed and then behind a picture that hung on the wall.

"Sweetie it's not going to be behind a picture," Mitchie said laughing, "And d yes I have it's on the tour bus. I borrowed it because I was writing a really special song. I went to the bus to have privacy. I fell asleep and forgot to bring it back."

"Oh well can I use your guitar. I want to sing you a new song of mine. Why did you need to use my guitar? I'm not mad but why couldn't you use yours? And what special song?"

"First of all you can use my guitar. I can't wait to hear the song. I needed your guitar because it helps me get inspiration. The song? You'll find out at our wedding only me and Cait know what song it is."

"Oh I have a special song for you for our wedding to." Shane went and grabbed her guitar and started to sing.

**Hey there pretty lady  
Tell me how you're doin'  
Tell me what can I do to help  
'Cause I've been thinking of you  
For a little while now  
And this right here is how I feel**

Girl you got me going crazy  
Knocked me off my feet  
Now you got me begging baby  
Begging baby please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
'Cause girl I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'm so in love with you

Head are over my heels  
Yeah I know how I feel  
girl you know that I'm in love  
Oh I was so lonely  
Now I know you love me  
This right here is how I feel  
Whoa oh oh!

Girl you got me going crazy  
Knocked me off my feet  
Now you got me begging baby  
Begging baby please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
'Cause girl I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'm so in love with you

C'mon!

All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Yeah!

Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knocked me off my feet  
Now you got me begging baby  
Girl I'm on my knees  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
'Cause girl I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'm so in love  
So in love  
So in love  
With you

Mitchie smiled.

"I love you to," Mitchie finally spoke.

"I can't wait to get married to you," Shane clarified.

"Why's that?" Mitchie laughed.

Shane didn't respond. He just stared off into space.

Mitchie laughed more at her fiancé.

She quietly walked out of the room and hid in a hallway bathroom. She stayed in there for about a minute when she heard Shane scream, "Mitchie!" She heard him jump off his bead and started running franticly. Mitchie quietly laughed. "Guys have you seen Mitchie?" Shane asked Nate and Cait and Jason.

"Um no," Cait answered.

"Me neither man."

"Same here. Wait what were we talking about?" Jason asked clueless as usual.  
Mitchie quietly walked out of the bathroom and went up behind Shane. She put her hand up to her mouth as to say "Shhh" Shane kept walking around looking for her. When he returned back to the living room where the others were Mitchie got bored and yelled. "Boo!"

Shane turned around and screamed.

Mitchie was bending over clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"You should have seen your face Shane," Cait said laughing identically to Mitchie.

"Mitchie don't do that."

"And why not? It made me laugh. Which means I'm happy. Don't you want me to be happy Shane?"

"Of course I do want you to be happy-"

"So you don't have a problem with this?"

"No! I mean Yes. Wait MITCHIE stop messing with my head.!"

"I'm not doing anything," Mitchie faked innocence.

"It was Caitlyn," Mitchie pointed to Cait.

"What? It wasn't me!"

"Fine gosh you people wont let me have any fun," Mitchie said pouting.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay did you guys like it?


	45. Suprises?

Okay authors note

Okay authors note. I'm so happy Demi's album is out!! I haven't gotten it yet though  But I'm also happy because it means I have TONS of new songs I can put in my story! Ssoooo here's an update for you. And just to let you know the beginnings a little confusing. .

Mitchie: Yo.

Mak: Yo. Yo.

Mitchie: Yeah she said it twice you got a problem with that?

Mak: Mitchie…. You are getting off track.

Mitchie: Riiiiight. This is Mitchie.

Mak: And this Mak Soon to Mitchie's sister- in-law.

Mitchie: Leave me a message.

Mak: Phone number

Mitchie: And name.

Mak: And Mitchie will get back to you as soon as possible.

Mitchie: But if this is Shane calling.

Mak: She's sorry she couldn't answer.

Mitchie: And I love you and with DEFFINATLY be calling you back first.

Mak: Yeah so lave those messages after the beep.

Mitchie: BEEEP. Just kidding after the REAL beep.

THEN THE REAL BEEP!

Shane smiled at his fiancé and sister's words.

Shane: Hey Mitchie. It's me. I just wanted to call you and tell you to come over today at five. No exceptions. Cancel any of your other plans. I want to talk to you some more about the big day too. Bye babe. Love you.

Shane hung up the phone.

Mitchie's POV

**I ****dn't wanna say I'm sorry  
For breaking us apart  
I didn't wanna say It was my fault  
Even though I knew it was**

I didn't wanna call you back  
'Cause I knew that I was wrong  
Yeah, I knew I was wrong

One in the same  
Never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all  
Destined to fall  
Our love was tragical  
Wanted to call  
No need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

Listen baby,

Never would've said forever  
If we knew it ends so fast  
Why did you say I love you  
If you knew that it wouldn't last?

Baby, I just can't hear what you're saying  
The line is breaking up  
Or is that just us?  
Or is that just us?

One in the same  
Never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all  
Destined to fall  
Our love was tragical  
Wanted to call  
No need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

I try to call again, I get your mailbox  
Like a letter left unread  
Apologies are often open ended  
But this was better left unsaid

One in the same  
Never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all  
Destined to fall  
Our love was tragical  
Wanted to call  
No need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

We'll leave it on the line  
Yeah, oh yeah  
We'll leave it on the line, tonight

So I had no idea where the heck this song came from. That's what bothered me. I had written this song about a year ago. Right about the time of the second year of camp rock. Maybe I don't need inspiration for everything. I mean I know I was mad at Shane at that time but first of all we never talked on the phone once. And he never said I love you to me. And the fact that I was playing it was what made me think most. I lay my guitar down. I picked up my phone. I turned it on and looked at my missed calls. Three.

Caitlyn's Message.

MITCHIE! You never have your phone on anymore. Gahh it's like you think too much and when you are thinking you can't have distractions like your phone. Oh well. I was calling because I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping tonight. Well call me back bye.

Connie's Message:

Hey honey. It's your mom. Your father and I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. And since it's a Friday, we have a surprise for you. But don't make cancel and special plans. You never know when you'll get the surprise. Bye sweetie Love you.

Shane's message:

Hey Mitchie. It's me. I just wanted to call you and tell you to come over today at five. No exceptions. Cancel any of your other plans. I want to talk to you some more about the big day too. Bye babe. Love you.

I smiled at all three messages. I decided to not call any of them back. I just decided to go to Shane's house. I knew Cait would be there with Nate. Besides there wasn't anytime to call it was almost five anyway. I got up and put my guitar in my case and grabbed my songbook with my guitar in hand. I walked off to my car. I opened the back door and set down my guitar and songbook. I went to the front and got the car started. I was half way to Shane's house. I passed a starbucks and decided to stop by and get Jason some coffee. I went into the shop and was greeted by about five people I didn't know. All they did was keep saying , "Congrats,  
or , "When's the big day?" I just ignored them and walked up to the front counter. "Hi how may I help you," asked a worker.

"Hi I'd like a Macho Frapachinno and a strawberry frapichinno (Sorry I don't know how to spell those.)

A minute later I walked out the door with my coffees. When I opened my car door I saw someone in my car.

Oh cliffy. How did you guys like it? And about that song. I love it and I'm wondering why she had Joe and Nick sing. If it was just cuz there friends or cuz Joe and Demi really want to go out. I want it to be the second one but I doubt it. I like Jaylor. But Jemi is soooo much more cute. I mean Jaylor is cute too but…. You know. Oh well tell me what you thought.


	46. Suprise Attaks

**I slowly backed aaway from my car. I stuck my hand into my purse fishing for my keys. Phone. Make up bag. Pens. Sweettarts. Wallet. Keys. I grabbed my keys and I walked slowly back to my car. I stuck the key into the car. I slowly opened my car door. The person or persons inside stayed still. I slowly sat down in my chair. All of a sudden seven figures popped up. **

**"AAAHHHH. God Shane don't do that. THats goes for you to Nate Jason Cait Serria and exspeicaly you Mom and DAd."**

**"Well we told you we were going to suprise you." COnnie said.**

**"And we know thta you and Shane are getting married in a week so we are staying down here until you guys get married." Steve said.**

**"OMGG no way mom thats awesome. You have to come with me tommorow to tell me what you think of my dress."**

**"We all will. Except Shane and the guys of course." **

**"AWESOME"**

**"TOTALLY!!" Serria piped.**

**We all laughed.**


	47. THe dress

"Ugghh why is this so hard mom. I think I've tried on ever dress in this store!"

"Mitchie. Now be positive. No I think there's at least twenty dresses left," My mom Looked around the shop, "Or ten maybe."\

I laughed, "See."

My mom and me were away from the other girls at the moment. Then Sierra screamed, "Oh my god Mitchie i think this is the one. Come over here and look."

I walked over.

"Sierra that's totally," I paused, "Wonderful."

"See i told you," She gloated to Cait.

It was a white silky dress. It had a little design at the end of the dress.

"Go try it on."

They all urged me.

"Fine," I laughed.

i came out a minute later and everyone awed.

"Mitchie it's perfect."

"IT isn't it?"

"Totally."

Lola says.

"Completely," Ella chirped.

"Agreed." Tess voiced.

"What Caitlyn do you like it?"

"No..."

"Oh."

"I LOVE IT! Sierra was so right."

"I Can't wait till Saturday!"

My wedding! IT was coming in SIX days!

Okay guys i know it wasn't very good and it was short. But I did you like it? Heres the link for Mitchie's dress. i338./albums/n409/iloveduke2008/Ellabridal5243.jpg

And heres one for the girls dresses. i338./albums/n409/iloveduke2008/Mitchiesbridesmaidsdresses.jpg


	48. The end but just the beginnging!

IT was finally Saturday

IT was finally Saturday. It felt like the last couple of days took CENTURYS to get though. Wedding plans were confirmed. Flowers and tables and candles were set up. Dresses were fitted for the last time. So many things I can't even list them all let alone count them! So there we all were the girls were in their green bridesmaids dresses. And then there I stood standing out im my pretty white wedding dress. It was my wedding day and I was scared as heck. I knew what I was supposed to do. We had a rehearsal dinner yesterday. Everything was set. Including my mind. Soon the girls had left. So had my mom. My dad came into the little room.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll every be."

I stood up and grabbed my dress. I linked my arm into his. There were the girls. Cait and Nate walked down with arms linked. Jason and Ella along with everyone else did the same. The song here comes the bride started. The double doors opened. Everyone stood up. Me and my dad slowly walked down the isle. When we got to the end the priest asked, "Who gives this child away?"

"The mother and I," My father responded.

He kissed my cheek and walked me up next to Shane. And then he sat down.

"Toda we are here to unite Shane Adam Grey and Michelle Natalie Torres in marriage."

Shane shot a huge smile at me. I smiled back.

"Do you Shane Adam Grey take thee Michelle Natalie Torres to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and health. In richer or poorer."

"I do."

My heart melted.

"And do you Michelle Natalie Torres take thee Shane Adam Grey to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and health. In richer or poorer?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Shane walked up to the mike and grabbed his guitar.

When you feel like you're alone in your sadness  
It seems like no one else in this whole world cares  
And you want to get away from the madness  
You just call My name and I'll be there  
You just call My name and I'll be there

The pain inside  
Has erased your hope for love  
Soon you will find  
That I'll give you all  
That your heart could ever want  
And so much more

When you feel like you're alone in your sadness  
It seems like no one else in this whole world cares  
And you want to get away from the madness  
You just call My name and I'll be there  
You just call My name and I'll be there

You just call My name  
You just call My name  
Call My name say it now  
I want you to never doubt  
The love I have for you is so alive  
Call My name say it now  
I want you to never doubt  
The love I have for you is so alive

You just call My name  
You just call My name  
You just call My name

The love I have for you is so alive  
The love I have for you is so alive  
You just call My name  
You just call My name  
You just call My name

Shane finished the song and stepped up to me.

I just smiled at him as I passed him and picked up the same guitar he had just sat down.

Web source for the latest music:  
The fullness of Your grace is here with me  
The richness of Your beauty's all I see  
The brightness of Your glory has arrived  
In Your presence I'm completely satisfied

For You I sing I dance  
Rejoice in this divine romance  
Lift my heart and my hands  
To show my love, to show my love

A deep deep flood, an Ocean flows from You  
Of deep deep love, yeah it's filling up the room  
Your innocent blood, has washed my guilty life  
In Your presence God I'm completely satisfied

For You I sing I dance  
Rejoice in this divine romance  
Lift my heart and my hands  
To show my love, to show my love

For You I sing I dance  
Rejoice in this divine romance  
Lift my heart and my hands  
To show my love, to show my love

And all for you I sing I dance.  
Rejoice in this divine romance  
Lift my heart and my hands  
To show my love, to show my love

To show my love

To show my love.

The deepness of your glory contains.

Your life is here with me.

The colors of

Your beauty I see.

The fullness of Your grace is here with me.

For you I sing I dance rejoice in this divine romance.

Lift my heart and my hands to show my love.

To show my love.

I slowly sat the guitar down and walked to Shane.

"Shane you may now kiss your bride."

Shane reached out and kissed me.

We grabbed hands and walked down the isle- a happy couple.

Something I thought I would never have.

It was all so unreal. Like a dream

But I knew when I woke up in the morning it would all still be here.

My husband. My life. My friends. Everyone and everything. Was real. It was that simple.

It was a happily ever after situation. And to think it all started from a really bad year of camp. And then to be here with the person (Tess) who made it bad as my best friend. Like I said unreal. It's a never ending cycle of life. Love. A four letter word that has so much meaning. But so little people using it. Life was good. It was better than happily ever after. It was so much more. I guess Camp Rock Rocked Again.

The end! Did you guys like it?


	49. Sequel!

Hey everyone,

I have come up with a sequel idea!! But I'm not putting it up yet!

Sorry! I'm taking a small break. I'm updating all me other stories! But it's coming soon!


	50. Sequel Up!

Hey everyone,

I got it posted! I didn't feel like taking a break lol.


End file.
